Find the way to heaven
by Anicullen17
Summary: El ángel caído desde el cielo seguía mirándome, me sonrió dulcemente y supe perfectamente que en esta habitación..., yo soy la única que puede verlo.
1. Prefacio

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

_Agradecimientos a; VickoTeamEC y Sol Cullen. Sin ayuda jamás habría publicado este fanfic. Gracias por la paciencia y por ayudar a ordenarme, las adoro._

_**Find the way to heaven**_

_**Prefacio**_

.

.

Era una fría mañana de inviernoen Nueva York, el molesto sonido de la alarma se ganó un profundo suspiro y un gruñido de mi parte. Di un salto cuando vi que me había quedado en la cama mucho más que cinco minutos, sin molestarme en tender el desorden de mantas me puse en marcha, tomé el primer cambio de ropa limpia que encontré, hice una visita exprés al baño para darle un aspecto medio decente a mi rostro y cabello, y salí disparada del departamento.

Al cruzar las puertas de cristal del primer piso el gélido viento invernal me azotó el rostro sin piedad, observé por un par de segundos el típico ajetreo matutino y comencé a caminar, dejando atrás el edificio de ladrillo, mi cama calientita y mis ganas de ir a trabajar.

Envolví mi torso con mis brazos, en un intento de entrar en calor, no podía sentir los dedos de mis pies y mucho menos mis manos rojas. Traté de acomodar la bufanda sobre mi pequeña nariz congelada, pero era imposible sentir o pensar en algo que no fuera el frío y la nieve.

Quería darme prisa, las calles estaban atestadas de gente que sólo se preocupa de sí misma y de sus _terribles _problemas. Caminé con la vista fija en el pavimento, mirando mis pies tratando (o más bien recordando) no tropezar. Gané muchos insultos y empujones a lo largo del camino, pero los ignoré…, había algo que me preocupaba mucho más que eso.

—¡Llegas tarde! —Su voz sonó dura y autoritaria. Me negué a contestar, no quería argumentar mentiras cuando en realidad me había quedado dormida, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por quedarme en casa durmiendo hasta tarde con una gran taza de algún buen té entre mis manos.

—Lo siento. —Me disculpé bajando la mirada, no quería verle el rostro. Sus tacones hicieron eco entre las cuatro paredes que nos rodeaban, provocándome un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

—Isabella, mírame cuando te hablo. —Suspiré profundamente y levanté el rostro para mirarla. Me intimidaba mucho…, en realidad, todo el mundo me intimidaba. Era demasiado introvertida para socializar con otros—. Tienes que ser más responsable.

Su voz se escuchó más suave, miré directamente hacia sus ojos color miel, ella me sonrió con dulzura.

—Ahora, a trabajar. —Ordenó.

—Lo siento, señora Esme —susurré al pasar por su lado.

Ella no dijo nada más, así que rápidamente entré a la cocina para quitarme el enorme abrigo, la bufanda y el gorro que traía puestos; luego anudé un delantal negro a mi cintura y salí al local.

—Abriremos en tres minutos —dijo ella.

Puse a calentar el agua, rápidamente traté de ordenar los tipos de cafés y comprobé que todos los pasteles estuvieran en el lugar correcto de la vitrina. Sobé mis brazos intentando entrar en calor, vi cómo la señora Esme prendía la chimenea de la cafetería, cosa que agradecí infinitamente ya que me estaba congelando viva. ¡Como odiaba esta época del año!

Jamás supe como llegué a trabajar en este lugar, fue hace más de dos años cuando, por motivos de fuerza mayor, tuve que salirme de la carrera de medicina.

Una mañana fría como la de hoy buscaba trabajo para no quedar en la calle y la señora Esme, a pesar de mi juventud e inexperiencia, me aceptó. Y aquí estoy, dos años más tarde, viviendo exactamente dentro de la misma monotonía.

Viví toda mi vida en Nueva York, pero jamás me sentí como una mujer neoyorkina. Nueva york, _la cuidad de la moda_, es una completa tontería para mí. ¿Quién podría estar más de tres horas dentro de una tienda de moda? ¿De qué sirve tener tanto cuando eres una mujer completamente desgraciada por dentro? Simplemente no le veía sentido a aquellas personas que pasan su tiempo en la peluquería, arreglándose las uñas y viviendo una vida que es una completa mierda: aparentando ser como no son…, como mi madre, por ejemplo.

—Estás muy distraída hoy, Isabella. —La señora Esme me regañó y pude identificar a una señora mayor de edad que esperaba con impaciencia por mi atención.

—Un Capuccino de vainilla y un pie de limón, querida. —La señora tenía la voz dura. Casi podía apostar que era una de esas típicas viejas sin nada qué hacer, que se iban toda una tarde de sábado a arreglarse el cabello sólo por gastar el dinero en algo.

Me volteé y comencé a hacer el capuccino rápidamente, entre más rápido pasara la jornada mejor.

Me concentré el resto del día en el trabajo. El clima frío nos vino muy bien…, bueno, al menos a la señora Esme, que tuvo mucha clientela. Por lo tanto, más trabajo para mí. Terminé agotada.

No tenía una compañera de trabajo, ya que no muchas personas soportaban a mi jefa. Yo la respetaba, ella me tendió la mano cuando nadie se dignaba a contratar a una chiquilla, en ese entonces de veinte años. Estaba muy agradecida con ella…, pero las que fueron mis compañeras de trabajo no.

Llegó la hora de marcharme, el cielo estaba nublado y nuevamente me refugié en mi ropa de invierno.

Navidad estaba cerca y las calles de Manhattan eran un verdadero caos. Ahora la nieve cubría los techos de los enormes edificios y las luces de colores cegaban mi vista; así que, como siempre, bajé la mirada y ni cuenta me di de cuándo fue que mis pies se dirigieron a casa.

Vivía en Chelsea. Un _distrito histórico_ que había ganado su nombre por la cantidad de eventos, dentro y fuera de la farándula, que habían sido protagonizados en el área; además de la cantidad de impresionantes edificios que se habían mantenido en pie con el paso de los años. Más recientemente, el barrio se había estado haciendo fama como _el distrito de las galerías de arte._

Caminé por las ahora casi desiertas calles, hasta llegar al anticuado edificio donde vivía.

Subí hasta el décimo piso casi a tropezones, me sentía más torpe de lo normal, quizá era el frio. Sólo quería mi cama calentita y un buen té. El café estaba totalmente descartado, lo aborrecía desde dos años atrás.

A pesar de que vivía sola jamás me había faltado nada, pues no tenía en quién gastar y tampoco me la pasaba derrochando dinero en mí. Así que se podría decir que vivía bastante bien, no me faltaba comida, ni abrigo.

Me quité las botas y el pantalón de tela negra, comencé a desabrocharme la blusa y luego encendí la chimenea. Me desvestí, no me apetecía quedarme con la ropa fría que había usado. Al siguiente día era domingo, lo que significaba que tenía el día libre, o por lo menos eso quería pensar. También era el cumpleaños de mi mamá y prácticamente, estaba obligada a ir.

Deseché aquel pensamiento tan inoportuno, necesitaba tranquilidad…, pero tranquilidad de verdad. Suspiré y me lancé al sofá, justo al frente de mi cálida chimenea. El calor se sentía exquisito, si hubiese podido estar desnuda lo habría hecho, pero el cansancio me estaba venciendo poco a poco y mis ojos se cerraban con facilidad, ni cuenta me di cuando Morfeo me tomó entre sus brazos.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Miré la enorme residencia de mi madre, al parecer le estaba yendo muy bien. No nos veíamos mucho, en realidad no nos veíamos; solamente nos reuníamos para su cumpleaños o cuando ella me visitaba los trece de septiembre, que es el día que vine al mundo…, veintidós años atrás.

Ese año me había llamado desde algún lugar del mundo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuál; ella estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para no preguntarme cómo estaba, sólo dijo: "_Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella, que tus sueños se cumplan"_. ¿Qué tus deseos se cumplan?, ¿qué clase de saludo _tan maternal_ era ese?, ¡qué tontería! A veces prefería que no me llamara, pues cada vez que lo hacía salía a la luz una Isabella completamente histérica.

Observé las enormes y escalofriantes paredes de ladrillo que rodeaban la casa, caminé por el lindo sendero de árboles que daban hacia la puerta principal de la residencia, tenía la vista fija en el suelo…, como siempre. Me resultaba incómodo mirar a las personas a la cara.

Varios automóviles pasaron junto a mí, si no fuese tan estúpidamente tímida y desconfiada les hubiera pedido que me dieran un aventón…, pero preferí caminar.

El frío era casi insoportable. Usaba un pantalón marrón y una blusita blanca; además, tuve que peinar mi cabello, cosa que extrañamente hacía. Siempre usaba una cola de caballo, pero ese día lo dejé caer sobre mi espalda.

—¡Isabella! —Alice me dio la bienvenida a su hogar, le sonreí pero mi vista estaba como siempre perdida.

Ella trató de abrazarme pero rápidamente retrocedí unos pasos ante su cercanía. Alice era extraña, a veces podía llegar a ser dulce…, pero cuando estábamos a solas era una arpía y sinceramente, no la soportaba.

—Hija, pensé que no venías. —Renée, caminó hacia mí y me dio un frio beso en la mejilla. Alice tomó la mano de mi madre y ambas se abrazaron—. Vamos adentro, hace frio aquí.

Y como las mejores amigas se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde había un montón de gente platicando, bebiendo y riéndose de alguna tontería.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, mamá —dije cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente con ella. Renée me sonrió cálidamente y se tomó la molestia de darme un abrazo.

Mamá nunca fue fría…, yo sabía perfectamente que le parecía demasiado extraña. Simplemente no encajábamos; mientras ella era sociable, hermosa y compradora compulsiva…, yo era tímida y como decía ella, una completa amargada. Pero ella jamás ha visto lo que yo sí, jamás ha sentido el frío, la desesperación y el miedo; ella jamás vio o entendió lo que me ocurría desde que tenía memoria.

—Esperaba que te pusieras un vestido, Bella —dijo con desaprobación.

Me avergoncé, todas las mujeres de la fiesta vestían elegantes y sofisticadas. Ésta podría haber sido una buena ocasión para tratar de entrar al mundo sínico de Nueva York, pero yo no era así, jamás lo fui.

—Vine a saludarte…, no a modelar —murmuré.

Alice llegó sacudiendo su hermoso cabello corto, su color era tan oscuro como la noche, su piel clara y sus ojos color miel, casi parecidos a los de mi mamá.

—Isabella, puedo prestarte algo mío. ¿Mami, no te molestarías? —le pregunta a Renée con ojos de gato maltratado.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. Primero: no estaba segura si alguna de sus prendas me quedaría bien, pues ella era más pequeña y voluptuosa que yo. Y segundo: no me apetecía aparentar algo que no soy.

—No te preocupes, no tardo en irme —declaré mirando mis uñas disparejas. Necesitaba relajarme o al menos distraerme.

—Ahí están mis amores —dijo una voz masculina llamando la atención de Renée y Alice. Ésta última prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos, llenándolo de besos mientras repetía una y otra vez "_Papi te quiero, que hermosa fiesta le has dado a Renée, ella es prácticamente mi madre, no hay otra mejor"_. Porque sí, Alice no es hija de Renée, no es mi hermana ni mucho menos, ella es sólo la hija del marido de mi madre…, pero Renée la ama y sé que la ama mucho más que a mí.

—Isabella, toca el piano para nosotros. —Pidió él amablemente. Miré sus ojos color miel pero rápidamente me intimidaron, quiero irme pronto…, el frio allá afuera debe ser insoportable y el camino a casa es largo.

—No.

—Vamos, Isabella, tu madre me ha dicho que tocabas el piano cuando eras niña. —Carlisle me inspeccionó con la mirada, me sentí cohibida y temerosa.

—Sí, eso fue hace mucho… Alice puede tocar, estoy segura que Renée le enseñó bastante bien —Alice, que tiene veintiún años, comenzó a saltar como si tuviese cinco y prácticamente corrió hacia el hermoso piano de cola color caoba.

—Oh sí, lo ha hecho perfectamente… mami tiene mucha paciencia —dijo Alice antes de comenzar a tocar.

La melodía es alegre, nada comparado con lo que yo solía interpretar con mis manos…, pero era obvio, Alice tenía una vida perfecta con su familia, una familia a la cual jamás pertenecería, aunque quisiera.

La tarde avanzó y me sentí cansada. Estaba prácticamente tirada en el rincón de la habitación llena de personas celebrando, todos me miraban como un ser extraño, seguramente ni el dos por ciento sabía que yo era la verdadera hija de Renée _Cullen. _Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos. Mamá quería educarme en los mejores institutos de la cuidad, quería que fuera a la universidad y no que trabajara en una cafetería ganándome la vida, sabía que yo la avergonzaba desde mi trabajo, mi ropa… hasta mi forma de ser tan inusual.

Los invitados reían por algún chiste que Carlisle decía en un pequeño escenario improvisado que habían montado en la sala, creo que agradecía a los presentes por estar ahí y todo ese tipo de cosas, Renée lloraba a su lado abrazando a su _"hija"_ Alice. Ambas se amaban mucho, lo sabía y se podía apreciar, Alice tenía una conexión con mi madre que yo jamás tuve.

Mi vista se perdió por el salón, los invitados comenzaron aplaudir fuertemente cuando de pronto, lo vi.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Hola mis lindas, les dejo este short fic. La idea principal era un One Shot pero al darme cuenta que sería demasiado largo he decidido dividirlo en pequeños capítulos. La historia no está terminada aun.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

_**Sus comentarios son mi única paga y me hacen muy, muy feliz.**_

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña locura que estaba guardada desde Enero de este año.**

**Pueden agregarme a mi grupo en Facebook (Link en mi perfil de FF)**

**Un beso y abrazo enorme, Las quiere. Ani.**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Este fanfic está protegido por **_**Safecreative**_**. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

_Agradecimientos a; VickoTeamEC y Sol Cullen. Sin ayuda jamás habría publicado este fanfic. Gracias por la paciencia y por ayudar a ordenarme, las adoro._

_**Find the way to heaven.**_

**Capítulo Uno. **

**.**

**.**

_Mi vista se perdió por el salón, los invitados comenzaron aplaudir fuertemente cuando de pronto, lo vi. _

Desde la punta de los pies sentí un intenso calor que me recorrió en un par de segundos, dejando una sensación horrenda en mis entrañas y un latido frenético resonando en mi pecho. Luego, sentí un vacío y todo se congeló. Un frío gélido y espectral envolvió mi cuerpo, un frío conocido y angustiante; pude sentir mi pulso acelerado en los oídos, mi cuero cabelludo picaba y mi vello estaba erizado. Ese frío sólo podía significar algo... mantuve los ojos cerrados tratando de olvidar la escalofriante escena.

Siempre era espantoso, la angustia me carcomía por dentro y un terror espeluznante se apoderaba de mí. Me paralizaba y me hacía temblar. No lo quería, otra vez no. Un nudo implacable me estrujó la garganta y mis ojos se humedecieron con frías lágrimas de dolor, decepción y miedo. No lo podía evitar. Siempre era igual. Tomé una respiración profunda para descartar las lágrimas, me armé de valor y abrí los ojos. El ángel caído desde el cielo seguía mirándome, me sonrió dulcemente y supe perfectamente que en esta habitación..., yo era la única que podía verlo.

"_!No, no, no! ¡Aquí no, por favor!"_, repetí mentalmente. No quería tener un ataque de pánico en ese lugar. El ángel seguía mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa triste; sus ojos color jade me dejaron estupefacta.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la casa tratando de ignorar el frío que se apoderó de mi cuerpo; mis rodillas de pronto comenzaron a pesar, dificultándome el caminar. Prácticamente debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de _apariciones,_ pero nunca es suficiente…, ninguna persona en el mundo se puede acostumbrar a ver gente muerta.

Salí de la casa sin despedirme de nadie, ni siquiera creo que notaran mi ausencia. Quizá sólo las personas que empujé en mi arranque de histeria y desesperación por salir del lugar.

Corrí por el sendero hasta la calle principal, necesitaba irme cuanto antes de ahí. Podía sentir mi corazón palpitando salvajemente en mi pecho, ni siquiera era consciente del clima, había un frío gélido que no abandonaba mi cuerpo. Tomé el metro sin mirar atrás, sentía que si lo hacía me volvería completamente loca o por lo menos más de lo que estaba en ese momento.

Domingo por la tarde en Nueva York, es como cualquier otro día de la semana, las personas se amontonan en los trenes para ir a sus destinos…, yo estaba de pie con la mirada perdida. Cuando estuve un poco más tranquila mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre lo ocurrido, cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar aquella imagen espectral de la cual fui la única testigo. Aún podía sentir su mirada en mí, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y tuve ganas de huir. Tenía la sensación de que estaba ahí, en ese vagón. No tenía salida…, no la había y eso me desesperaba.

Llegué a casa casi cuando anochecía, estaba cansada mentalmente y tenía hambre. Subí al hasta el piso de mi residencia y el calor de mi hogar me dio la bienvenida. Cerré la puerta automáticamente, no quería estar sola pero ¿Con quién podía estar? Ese tipo de situaciones siempre me habían dejado así: sola.

No tuve amigas por la misma razón, una niña que hablaba sola o que jugaba sola suele considerarse como una estúpida, pero no, yo no era así. jamás estuve sola, aunque muchas veces quise estarlo. Mis ángeles siempre estaban a mi alrededor, los ignoraba la mayoría de las veces, por eso miraba mis zapatos cada vez que caminaba hacia algún lugar; cada vez que hablaba, ellos estaban ahí, sólo para mirarme. Nunca les permití acercarse a mí, sentía que me volvería completamente loca.

Pero aquellos ojos…, aquellos ojos dulces y malditamente escalofriantes me dejaron estupefacta, no había podido olvidarlos en lo que siguió de la tarde y necesitaba olvidarlos; necesitaba hacer mi vida con algo de normalidad.

Me desvestí rápidamente, me metí a la cama con una taza de chocolate caliente; prendí el televisor, escuchando todo y a la vez nada, sólo la luz de la pantalla alumbraba la habitación. Descansé un poco y en algún momento mis ojos se cerraron. Al final del día sólo supe que, como siempre, había sido una mala idea ir a ver a Renée.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, me removí inquieta tratando de no abrir los ojos y seguramente, desvelarme…, pero fracasé inmediatamente. Me senté en la cama enfurruñada conmigo misma al no poder quedarme tranquila y dormir, la televisión seguía prendida, iluminando la habitación por completo. Bostecé y comencé a pasar los dedos por mi largo cabello, que a esas alturas de la noche era un verdadero caos.

Me levanté por un vaso de agua a la cocina, mis pies prácticamente se arrastraron por el suelo y caminé con la mirada hacia abajo. Brevemente recordé los ojos color jade, esos malditos ojos que me tenían desvelada a las cinco de la mañana. Suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme. No podía estar molesta con algo que no existía, algo que no era de este mundo.

"_Todo está en mi cabeza, todo está en mi cabeza"_, me repetí mentalmente mientras volvía a mi habitación, cosa que jamás debí hacer.

Me quedé completamente atónita ante la escena que vieron mis ojos. Él ángel estaba de pie mirando por la ventana de mi habitación hacia un Nueva York que debería dormir, pero Nueva York jamás descansaba.

Quería preguntar y saber cómo, cuándo, dónde y el por qué estaba ahí, en mi habitación, en mi departamento y en mi vida. Le vi suspirar profundamente, cerró sus ojos, quizá tratando de olvidar algún mal recuerdo, quien sabe. Tuve la sensación de que el ángel sufría mucho.

Intenté moverme del umbral de la puerta pero mis pies no respondieron, sentí cómo mi respiración se dificultaba y aquel conocido frío espectral se apoderaba de mi cuerpo seguido por el miedo y la incertidumbre. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo, sentí un sudor frío en las palmas de las manos y un hormigueo en el cuello. Estaba frente a una situación que había vivido toda mi vida, algo con lo que crecí y jamás supe por qué me pasó a mí.

Me armé de valor e intenté hablarle, preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta; la sensación se intensificó aún más cuando el ángel levantó el rostro y su mirada se encontró con la mía provocando que mi corazón se detuviera. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos inmediatamente, no quería ser estudiada por aquellos ojos verde jade que me miraban con un terrible desconsuelo.

"_Mierda"…_ prácticamente corrí hacia el baño para encerrarme. Comencé a llorar, tenía miedo y quería salir corriendo de mi departamento.

"_Que se vaya, que se vaya al infierno si es preciso, pero que me deje en paz_", pensé entre sollozos y un terrible caos mental.

No sé exactamente cuántos minutos u horas estuve encerrada. Abrí los ojos, noté que me había quedado dormida sobre la fría baldosa del cuarto de baño, me puse de pie y aproveché que estaba ahí para ducharme y lavarme los dientes. Salí con desconfianza hacia mi dormitorio, no quería tener una escena como la de la noche anterior. Gracias al cielo no había nadie. Me vestí rápidamente y no fui consciente de cómo mis pies comenzaban a desplazarse hacia el trabajo.

—Isabella, ¿tengo que repetirte que entrabas hace cinco minutos? Es la segunda vez, muchacha. Ahora, a trabajar. —Esme me regañó, pero mi mente estaba en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

Me puse el delantal y comencé a trabajar sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Como todos los lunes deseé que llegara el domingo para no ir a trabajar. Al parecer, las personas quieren tomar más café de lo normal en las fiestas decembrinas.

Suspiré completamente agotada cuando dieron las nueve de la noche.

—Querida, perdóname por regañarte en la mañana. Pero es que tú sueles ser muy responsable. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó la señora Esme.

"_Nada del otro mundo, es sólo un fantasma que me acosa", _pensé. Casi reí por mi mal chiste. Casi.

—No, disculpe. No me siento del todo bien —declaré limpiando las copas sucias. La señora Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías ver un médico —propuso.

"_Oh, créame que ya los he visto, mi madre me llevó a tres psiquiatras y dos psicólogos. Estoy loca, ya me lo han dicho"._

—Lo tendré en cuenta —mentí.

—Bien, ahora deja eso. Mañana espero que llegues a la hora, si te sientes mal no dudes en avisarme. Adiós, Isabella.

Me fui prácticamente arrastrando los pies hacia mi casa, ni cuenta me di cuando ya estaba en el living tomando una taza de leche.

Mis pasos me guiaron hacia mi habitación, prendí la luz y miré adentro, estudiándola por completo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté a mi peluche de _Mickey_ tirado en medio de la habitación.

Era el último recuerdo que tenía de mi padre y lo conservaba como un tesoro. Seguramente había caído de la cama a causa de un terremoto, cosa que, si hubiera ocurrido, no sentí en lo absoluto… Unos ojos verdes vinieron a mí como una aparición.

—El ángel —murmuré.

Me puse pijama y me metí a la cama, rogando poder dormir de corrido hasta el otro día. Di vueltas y más vueltas, mis ojos no querían cerrarse. No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve así, solamente fui consciente que antes de cerrar mis ojos…, vi una silueta oscura de pie junto a la ventana, observándome.

**00000**

**Hola mis lindas, primero que todo MUCHAS gracias por leer este pequeño fanfic, los capítulos no son muy largos, pero voy actualizando constantemente.**

**GRACIAS por sus comentarios, me encanto saber que les gusto el prefacio, ahora sabemos un poco más sobre lo que le sucede a Bella.**

_**Como siempre, sus comentarios con mi única paga y me hacen muy, muy feliz.**_

**Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de Facebook (Link perfil de FF)**

**Un beso y abrazo enorme. Las quiere, Anie.**


	3. Capítulo dos

**¡Este fanfic está protegido legalmente! No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Agradecimientos; **_VickoTeamEC y a SolCullen, Gracias por el apoyo y ayudarme, las adoro._

**Capitulo dos.**

_"Ignóralo, Ignóralo_", me repetí mentalmente cuando vi al ángel caminando justo a mi lado de camino al trabajo.

Durante las últimas dos semanas el ángel no me había dejado en paz. Lo veía a cada minuto del día. Quise ignóralo para que él se diera cuenta que no podría sacar nada de mí, que yo no lo podría ayudar ni ahora ni nunca; pero al parecer era terco y no se daba por vencido. No podía negar que aún me daba algo de temor sentirlo cerca, pero a medida que pasaban los días, sus _apariciones_ me resultaron menos terroríficas.

Hoy era veinticuatro de diciembre y Nueva York sólo se podía describir en una palabra: caos.

La jornada de trabajo fue más tranquila, a esas alturas nadie se detenía a tomar café; las compras de última hora tenían a las personas histéricas.

El ángel de cabello cobrizo y ojos jade estaba de pie mirando los exquisitos pasteles de la vitrina, lo miré de soslayo y pude ver cómo se saboreaba la boca con la lengua. Debo admitir que su gesto me causó algo de ternura.

—Feliz navidad, Isabella. —La señora Esme me entregó un presente y me sentí completamente estúpida por no tener absolutamente nada para ella. Debí comprar algo.

—Gracias, señora Esme. Lo siento, yo no…

—No te preocupes, querida. Créeme, bastante regalo me haces con soportarme tanto tiempo. Ahora arregla tus cosas para que pases una linda navidad —dijo sonriente y sin más se fue a su oficina.

Suspiré frustrada, no me gustaban para nada cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con las fiestas decembrinas.

El ángel, como si fuera un guardaespaldas, me acompañó de regreso a casa. En todo ese tiempo no le había dicho algo y mucho menos él a mí, cosa que agradecía infinitamente. Mi ley del hielo debía dejarle muy claro que yo, Isabella Swan, no lo iba a ayudar en lo más mínimo. Sólo esperaba que se diera cuenta lo más pronto posible y me dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

Mi árbol de navidad era pequeño y sólo había un regalo debajo de él: el regalo de la señora Esme. Ordené la mesa de la sala y prendí la televisión. Luego el teléfono sonó.

—¿Bueno? —respondí al llamado, el número no estaba identificado.

—Hola, Isabella, soy Renée —saludó mi madre desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Hola… —No sabía qué decir porque, la verdad, estaba completamente ruborizada tras recordar el episodio de hacía ya más de dos semanas, cuando abandoné su fiesta de cumpleaños de forma inesperada.

—¿Estás bien? Te fuiste de mi casa sin despedirte. —Podía apostar que estaba mirando sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas mientras hablaba. Suspiré profundamente.

—Más de lo mismo. —No quise mentir, ella sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

—Isabella, sabes que _eso_, está en tu cabeza. Puedo conseguir algún buen psiquiatra para ti. Tengo mucho dinero ahora y…

—No.

—Isabella, no puedes seguir así. Esa locura que traes de las _visiones_ te afecta. Estás sola, no tienes amigos, no tienes novio… Deberías dejarlo, te volverás realmente loca. Un buen psiquiatra puede ayudarte.

—¡No estoy loca! —grité con lágrimas en los ojos. No estaba loca, no lo estaba.

—Está bien —ella suspiró profundamente—. Llamaba para desearte feliz navidad y bueno, estoy en Las Vegas así que no vayas a casa. —_"¿Qué no fuera a su casa? ¡Diablos! ¿Qué tipo de madre dice eso en navidad?"_. La ira comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

—No pensaba ir a estropear tus planes. Que tengas una linda navidad con tu familia, _mamá. —_Y sin más, corté la llamada.

Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, pero era inútil. Me largué a llorar como si tuviera cinco años, extrañaba a mi padre… él fue el que siempre me entendió y protegió de Renée

_"¿Por qué papá, por qué te fuiste cuando yo aún te necesitaba?"_

Sollocé más fuerte y caí al suelo sintiéndome una mierda. Mi vida era una porquería… Renée tenía razón, no tengo nada, ni siquiera una mascota a quien amar y lo peor de todo es que nunca me había afectado tanto la soledad como en ese momento.

Prácticamente me arrastré hacia la ventana de mi habitación y miré en completa oscuridad los departamentos del edificio que está justo al frente del mío. Mis lágrimas cayeron silenciosas al mirar cómo las familias compartían, como estaban todos juntos tomando chocolate caliente…, sonrientes.

Me senté en el piso, apoyé la espalda en la fría pared de mi habitación y me llevé las rodillas hacia el pecho, abrazándolas. Solté un sollozo desde el interior de mi alma, dejando salir todo aquello que trataba de ocultar día a día.

Pude sentir un frío familiar viniendo hacia mí, aquel frio interior que se apoderaba de mis sentidos y me dejaba completamente aturdida.

Cerré los ojos, no quería verlo, no quería que él me viera así. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo cuando ni yo misma podía ayudarme a tener un motivo por el cual vivir?

Podía jurar que estaba de pie, justo a mi lado, pero me negué a abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Tenía la sensación de que al ver sus ojos verdes me sentiría peor.

—Los ángeles no lloran. —Escuché de pronto una voz celestial a mi lado, apenas un susurro que me robó el aliento.

Abrí los ojos con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, él estaba de pie justo al lado de mi cama. El ángel me sonrió y luego se desvaneció como por arte de magia.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, sacudí la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de suceder…, pero su voz era tan suave, tan esperanzadora, que me provocó un escalofrió de los pies a la cabeza. Por primera vez, no sentía miedo de verlo.

Caminé por mi departamento buscándolo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, _"¿a dónde rayos se había ido?"_. Justo en ese momento, cuando decidí que no quería sentirme sola él se marchó…, quizá para siempre. El pensamiento me dejó confundida y triste a la vez. En esas dos semanas me acostumbré a tener (en parte) a un _ángel guardián_ siguiéndome a todas partes, haciéndome sentir menos miserable.

Fui hacia el baño y lavé mi rostro, olvidando las lágrimas que adornaban mis mejillas minutos atrás. No quería llorar por Renée o por Charlie, ni siquiera por mí. Dejé salir el aire de mi cuerpo, mirándome al espejo. Vi a una mujer de veintidós años; de cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y con suaves ondas en las puntas; un rostro pálido y ojeroso, mis ojos marrones estaban hinchados y mi pequeña nariz respingada, enrojecida a causa del llanto.

Quizá el ángel se asustó por mi aspecto y esa fue la causa por la que desapareció. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír como una tonta.

Llegué a mi habitación y saqué mi polvorienta cajita de maquillaje, había algunos productos sin abrir y trajeron a mi memoria a Renée cuando era más joven. Su cabello castaño claro cayendo sobre su espalda, cómo solía maquillarse para salir a algún evento que mi padre, Charlie, detestaba y cómo yo solía mirarla desde lejos. Ella me había enseñado muchas cosas: a tocar el piano, a leer y a maquillarme, me corregía constantemente cuando caminaba en tacones con las rodillas flexionadas e incluso solía darme lecciones de moda. Estaba claro que yo nunca fui el tipo de hija que ella quería: una chica de vestidos, tacones, maquillaje y compras. Alice había llegado a su vida para cumplir aquel papel que yo jamás quise interpretar.

Pero esta noche, era diferente...

Maquillé mi rostro con delicadeza, apliqué sombra de ojos en tonos suaves, rímel, labial color coral y un poco de rubor. Caminé hacia mi closet y saqué un vestido que me regaló Renée hacía tres años y que jamás había usado_… "Solo espero que me quede bien"._

El vestido era color lavanda, hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con un pequeño escote en el busto que dejaba entre ver la poca carne que tenía en aquella parte; era de mangas largas y se amoldaba perfectamente a mi figura.

Fui hacia la sala, agradecí tener la chimenea encendida, debí ponerme medias, pero ya era tarde. Me preparé un chocolate caliente con un emparedado, prendí la tv y me olvidé de mis miserias sólo por unos segundos.

No supe cómo o en qué momento el chocolate caliente fue reemplazado por una o más de una copa de vino. Brindé por mi soledad, le di un buen sorbo y sonreí con nostalgia.

De pronto, mi vista se quedó fija en aquel hermoso instrumento y mis recuerdos hicieron acto de presencia. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, _"¿seré capaz de tocar nuevamente?"._

Me levanté inconscientemente del sofá y tambaleándome un poco, llegué hasta mi hermoso piano color marfil. _"¿Desde hace cuántos años está aquí?"._

Levanté con lentitud la tapa que cubría cada una de las teclas y soplé un poco para que el polvo desapareciera.

Años…, años habían pasado desde la última vez que mis manos se deslizaron en perfecta sincronía. Busqué algún pentagrama y dejé mi copa de vino sobre la mesa, necesitaba concentración.

_"Solo espero no romper vidrios",_ pensé respirando profundamente.

Cerrando mis ojos estiré los dedos, los moví…, quizá no estaba lista, pero el recuerdo de mi padre merecía que yo tocara un poco. Desde su muerte me había hecho la desentendida, pero necesita sellar esa herida en mi corazón que me carcomía por dentro día a día; necesitaba sanar, necesitaba perdonar.

Con la mente algo obnubilada por culpa del alcohol, fijé el dedo pulgar de mi mano derecha en el Do central, habían pasado tantos años que ahora necesita mirar. Luego, puse mi atención al pentagrama, reconociendo las primeras notas de la clave de Sol y recordando que en la clave de Fa son dos notas más… _"Do es un Mi, Mi es un Sol"_ repetí mentalmente, forzando mi mente a recordar, había pasado tanto tiempo…

Inspiré profundo y dejé mi alma fluir, necesitaba eso, necesitaba sentirme más liviana, viajar a aquella parte de mi vida donde no había sufrimiento, donde alguna vez, todo fue infinitamente mejor.

Con una cadencia lenta y pesada dejé caer mi mano izquierda sobre la primera nota del acorde y no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar que había sonado perfecta. Emocionada, repetí el movimiento hacia la siguiente armonía y así, las primeras notas de Gymnopédie Nº1 inundaron la habitación.

Mi corazón latió incesante dentro de mi pecho cuando le tocó el turno a mi mano derecha, para que la melodía sonara en perfecta simetría y unión. Una, dos, tres notas limpias, hasta que llegó el cambio de movimiento y el sonido fue un horror.

_"¿Qué esperabas, Isabella? Tocar el piano no es como andar en bicicleta", _me regañé mentalmente por haberme ilusionado tan rápido con que esto saldría bien.

Nuevamente comencé, se lo debía a Charlie, me lo debía a mí. Pero, otra vez, al llegar al cambio de movimiento el sonido discordante y mal sonante se hacía presente para arruinar mi interpretación. Suspiré con tristeza, esto había sido una tontería, quizás era mejor dejarlo. Con mis ojos comenzando a inundarse de lágrimas, por sabrá Dios qué razón, miré él pentagrama y repasé mentalmente cada una de sus notas en un desesperado y último intento…

—Lo que pasa, es que estás tocando un Do en vez de un La… —dijo una voz celestial, en esta ocasión, fuerte y claro.

Di un respingo de la impresión y mi corazón latió amenazando con salirse de mi pecho.

_"¡El ángel ha vuelto!"_

Frenética, lo busqué con la mirada. Pero tan rápido como había llegado, también había desaparecido.

_"¿Por qué me hace esto?" _

Mi tristeza se profundizó, ni siquiera era buena compañía para un espectro. Observé las notas en la parte que me equivocaba y me di cuenta que él, tenía razón. Quizá, si esta vez la interpretaba bien, lograría que él regresara.

Con mis lágrimas rodando libremente por mi rostro comencé nuevamente, cuando…

—Mi hermano también tocaba esa melodía cuando se sentía triste. —Esta vez, no desapareció.

Él estaba sentado a mi lado en el banco del piano, con una sonrisa adolorida instalada en sus fantasmagóricos labios; y a mí, no se me movía un solo músculo por la impresión. Por primera vez lo vi muy de cerca y pude sentir cómo el frío comenzó a desaparecer. ¡Quería decirle tantas cosas! ¡Quería preguntarle! Pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, estaba seca.

—Creo que te estoy fastidiando —murmuró y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral—. Debería dejarte, estoy interrumpiendo en tu vida y sólo vine a decirte adiós.

El ángel se había dado por vencido. Mis ojos se abrieron impresionados y rápidamente cerré la tapa del piano. Por alguna razón desconocida, el pánico se apoderó de mí, no quería que él se marchara.

—No te vayas… —No supe por qué dije eso.

Sus ojos me miraron profundamente, provocándome un estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con su presencia. Sus ojos eran hermosos, unas intensas orbes color jade, sus cejas y sus pestañas eran pobladas, su nariz recta y a pesar de que su piel era traslúcida, podía ver con exactitud que cuando vivía era de tez clara. Él me sonrió cálidamente y bajó su mirada.

_"¿Qué pensará?",_ me pregunté por unos breves segundos, no sabía qué decirle o cómo comenzar a dialogar con él, me sentía un tanto idiota porque a los ojos de cualquier persona _"normal" _estaría como boba mirando hacia la nada y me creería una desquiciada por hablar sola.

—¿Co…cómo te llamas? —Me armé de valor y le pregunté, aún mirándolo. No quería que él desapareciera de mi vista.

—Depende del día —susurró con una hermosa sonrisa torcida, quise matarme en ese momento y reunirme con él.

—¿Cómo te llamas hoy? —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí.

—Hoy me llamo Jasper. —Rió. Fruncí el ceño… Jasper era un nombre horrible.

—Yo soy…

—Isabella.

—Bella. —Lo corregí inmediatamente. Él sonrió negando con la cabeza, su sonrisa era agradable, pero no demostraba alguna otra expresión que no fuera tristeza. Me permitió observar sus alineados y blancos dientes que me dejaron deslumbrada.

—¿Tocabas? —preguntó con un dejo de burla, quise golpearlo y me sentí mal por el pensamiento.

—Intentaba tocar —admití con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Él se me quedó viendo y correspondió a mi sonrisa.

**00000**

**Hola mis lindas, les dejo esta actualización. Espero que les haya gustado leer a mi **_**"ángel",**_** ahora saben un poquito más sobre Bella, de cómo es su vida y sobre lo que su madre, Renée piensa.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus opiniones jeje.**

**Como siempre sus comentarios son mi única paga y me hacen muy, muy feliz.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil de FF) todo el mundo es bienvenido.**

**Un beso, las quiero mucho. **

**Atte; Ani Cullen.**


	4. Capítulo tres

**Este Fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

Agradecimientos;_VickoTeamEC y a SolCullen, Gracias por el apoyo y ayudarme, las amo._

**Capítulo tres.**

No sé como sucedió, pero al pasar los días mi _"amistad"_ con Jasper-Emmett-Marcus-Anthony-Edward fue creciendo. Él solía cambiarse el nombre cada día, inventando uno nuevo o quizá recordando a alguien cercano. Los cinco anteriores eran los que más usaba. ¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre? La respuesta todavía era un gran misterio para mí.

Su presencia ya no me incomodaba, al contrario, él me acompañaba constantemente y aunque sonara descabellado, cuando estaba a mi lado me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Tenía una extraña necesidad de estar cerca de él y eso es lo que realmente me asustaba.

Cuando trabajaba por las mañanas él me dejaba sola o simplemente se quedaba para admirar los pasteles de la cafetería. En ningún momento hablamos de nuestras vidas o más bien, de su vida pasada; no sabía absolutamente nada de él y eso me provocaba tristeza. No quería indagar en sus sentimientos o en su vida, pero él estaba en este lugar por algo… algo en lo que yo no sabía si podría ayudarlo.

Era veinte de enero y el frío era insoportable. La señora Esme había cerrado el café por unas semanas porque se había ido de viaje a Europa con su esposo. Por lo tanto, yo tenía unas mini-vacaciones en las que aproveché para estar todo el día en casa. No me gustaba salir a congelarme como aquellas personas que tenían la necesidad de andar por ahí comprando alguna tontería o simplemente matando el tiempo.

Lo que tenía en mente era pasar toda la tarde en cama, quizá comiendo alguna chatarra y viendo televisión. Pero _Anthony_ (como se había hecho llamar ese día) no me dejó ni un minuto.

—No puedes estar aquí un viernes por la noche — me recriminó. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué fuera a bailar algún local sola? _"Oh no, gracias"._

—Créeme cuando digo que puedo. Y lo haré —dije altanera.

Le escuche reír bajito, levanté la mirada y lo vi en donde siempre: sentado en el piano, mirando hacia la nada. Sus ojos estaban inundados de tristeza y mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

—¿Qué sucede…? —No tenía idea de cómo llamarlo, así que opté por uno de sus nombres al azar—. ¿Emmett?

Él suspiró, se desvaneció un instante y luego apareció de nuevo, frente a la ventana, mirando hacia un ajetreado Nueva York.

—Es sólo que…, extraño la sensación de pasarla bien con amigos, salir, beber y tener citas con chicas.

—Creo que soy mala compañía incluso para ti, que eres un fantasma —refunfuñé.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de la estupidez de mis palabras, porque al mirarlo él sólo bajó su mirada cargada de nostalgia y se esfumó, dejándome un sabor amargo.

"_Oh, mierda"_

Me levanté del sofá y fui a mi habitación rápidamente, él solía refugiarse en ella, pero no estaba… mi ángel no estaba y unas finas lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

—Cuanto lo siento —musité mientras secaba una lágrima. Le había hecho sentir mal cuando él sólo acompañaba mi miserable vida.

Era un asco de persona, jamás podría ser una buena compañía para nadie, por esa razón estaba destinada a estar sola. Cada día que pasaba me sentía más miserable y solitaria.

Lamenté haber soltado aquella tontería. Mi ángel me cuidaba, estaba a mi lado y sólo de pensar en que él me dejara me ponía ansiosa.

—No llores. Sabes que odio verte llorar —dijo y se me escapó un sollozo.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto… No debí decir eso. —Me giré y lo vi. Él estaba de pie en la puerta de mi habitación.

Una hermosa sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios y caminó con pasos firmes hacia mí. Me robó el aliento.

—Discúlpate contigo. No deberías pensar así de ti.

Una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla, me estremecí ante el frío tacto. Se sentía tan extraño… y mi corazón por alguna loca razón comenzó acelerarse. Eso era algo totalmente nuevo, nunca me había tocado, ni me había mirado de aquella manera tan intensa.

Mi corazón latió enfurecido y no pude reconocer si era por miedo o… por algo más.

—Yo…, yo sólo…, quiero que me perdones por lo que te dije. — Su ceño se frunció y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo dijiste la verdad, soy un fantasma. ¡Estoy muerto!

Me estremecí.

—Yo no debería estar aquí, contigo. Debería estar tres metros bajo tierra pudriéndome o quizá en el cielo…, un lugar que no se si existe. Pero estoy muerto, Isabella —farfulló.

—No lo digas —musité con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es la verdad…

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Me armé de valor y le pregunte. Él se alejó de mí rápidamente y me sentí vacía al no sentir su tacto.

Me senté en la cama y él se quedo de pie, dándome la espalda, observando nuevamente la noche de la gran manzana.

—Necesito tu ayuda —declaró en un susurro apenas audible, me removí inquieta en la cama—. Entenderé si no quieres. Es sólo que…, no sabía cómo pedirte esto.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—Dime…, como es que tú… —No sabía cómo preguntarle, pero él se giró, regalándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora y supe que él había entendido el mensaje.

—Fue hace un año —musitó y luego suspiró—. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía apenas seis años, yo vivía con mi papá y él trabajaba mucho. —Pasó sus largos dedos por su labio inferior—. Tenía veinticuatro años cuando me convertí en esto. — Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando le escuché decir eso—. Tenía una novia y aquel día discutimos muy fuerte. No quiero entrar en detalles, sólo sé que ella no era la mujer que yo pensaba. Aquella noche bebí más de la cuenta y perdí el control del automóvil… y el resto ya es historia.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Llevé las manos a mi boca, impresionada. Había tenido una muerte violenta e inesperada.

—Isabella, jamás supe lo que significaba la vida hasta que la perdí —su voz se escuchaba extraña y melancólica, era como si estuviera llorando a mares, pero de sus ojos no caía ninguna lágrima.

Me sentí mal, yo me la pasaba despreciando mi vida cuando él anhelaba tener una.

—Yo…Yo… —No supe qué decir—. Es sólo que…, me siento sola. —Alcé la vista y lo miré fijamente—. No tengo por qué luchar —declaré.

—Todos tenemos algo por qué luchar, incluso cuando dejas esto —dijo apuntando hacia la ciudad, refiriéndose al mundo de los mortales—. Sólo quiero que cuando yo parta tú seas feliz.

Sus palabras me estremecieron. "_¿Partir? ¿Ser feliz?_" Eran cosas que no podía ni siquiera pensar. Había pasado tantas semanas con él a mi lado que la posibilidad de que se fuera me destrozaba por dentro.

—Quédate —rogué.

—No puedo.

—Quiero que te quedes… —mi voz se quebró, me sentí patética y egoísta. Tal vez él sólo quería descansar y yo le pedía ser infeliz a mi lado.

—Isabella… —acarició mi nombre entre sus labios—. Si tan solo te hubiera conocido un par de años atrás, creo que nuestra historia sería muy diferente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas al escuchar sus palabras.

—Te hubiera pedido que fueras mi novia, te hubiera besado y te hubiera hecho el amor de diferentes maneras. Pero sé que, a pesar de todo, encontrarás a alguien por quién luchar.

—Dime tu nombre —pedí, sintiéndome cobarde por su declaración. Él me sonrió cálidamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Averígualo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé que lo que te pediré es egoísta y quizás te esté utilizando…, pero no sé a quién recurrir.

Sus palabras me dejaron perpleja y ninguna palabra salió de mis labios.

—Como te contaba, mis padres se separaron hace muchos años y yo tenía un hermano, ambos tocábamos el piano…

Abrí los ojos impresionada y recordé la noche en la cual hablamos por primera vez, aquella noche fría de navidad, él hizo un comentario sobre su hermano.

—Un hermano con el cual no conviví, pues a los seis años poco y nada recuerdo de él. Pero sé que de alguna forma él me quería como yo a él. Mis padres no se soportaban, nunca pasé tiempo con mi madre, llegaron a un estúpido acuerdo en el cual mi hermano y yo fuimos las únicas víctimas.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? —le pregunté curiosa.

—Tiene todo que ver, porque…, porque quiero que tú me ayudes a encontrarlo.

Quedé en shock… ¿Encontrarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le diría?_ "Oye, puedo ver a tu hermano muerto, te manda saludos", _me creería una completa loca. Las palabras de Renée hicieron eco en mis pensamientos, quizá sí estaba loca.

—Sabes que nadie me creería…, ni siquiera soy _normal_.

El ángel rió, su sonrisa era bonita y deslumbrante… sus dientes perfectamente alineados me quitaron el aliento por unos segundos. Sentí que me quedé mirándolo como una estúpida.

—Eres normal, Isabella. —Me contradijo—. Eres especial. Nosotros estamos ahí…, pero sólo algunas personas, personas que yo considero limpias de alma, pueden vernos, sentirnos…, tocarnos sin que se atemoricen. Todas las personas son capaces de vernos, pero la gente le teme a lo desconocido.

—Es un buen argumento… cuando la gente no te toma por _loca_. ¡Hasta mi madre me cree una fracasada!

—Apenas comienzas tu vida, ella no sabe nada de ti. En estas seis semanas que he estado contigo, tu madre sólo llamo para navidad y ya casi ha pasado un mes.

Suspiré frustrada, él tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con tu hermano? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive?

—No tengo la menor idea.

Okey, eso me dejó confundida. ¿Cómo quería buscar a alguien sin saber esas cosas básicas? En parte sentí que me mentía por alguna razón.

—Antes de morir supe que vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada. Nunca había escuchado de un pueblo con ese nombre.

—Se supone que tengo que buscarlo, ¿y luego qué?: "Oh, veo a tu hermano". ¡Me echará a patadas!

El ángel sonrío y nuevamente me quedé sin aliento, era tan malditamente hermoso que tenía ganas de llorar.

—No pretendo que le hables de mí, sólo quiero saber cómo está, quiero verlo y luego me iré en paz.

—¿No puedes solamente aparecerte donde él…vive? —Titubeé al decir la última palabra y me sentí mal al ver como su rostro se contrajo de dolor—. Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

—Deja de pedir perdón por estupideces —regañó—. Es solo que, después del divorcio no lo volví a ver. Además, no sé dónde vive.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, "_¿cómo supo entonces dónde vivía yo?_". Era algo contradictorio.

—Entonces tú, ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

Él sonrió.

—Eres un canal, Isabella. Yo simplemente busqué a alguien que pudiera ayudarme y el destino me trajo a ti.

Suspiré profundamente. No era la primera persona que me decía eso y la verdad, me sentí pésimo al saber que yo tendría que vivir con esto, quizás toda mi vida.

—¿Jamás mantuvieron contacto con tu hermano?

El ángel se encogió de hombros. Suspiré frustrada…, pero sabía muy en mi interior que lo ayudaría de alguna u otra forma.

—Está bien, yo… te ayudaré, en lo que sea —acepté titubeante.

Él me regalo una sonrisa y caminó rápidamente hacia mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus fuertes y a la vez delicadas manos y me besó tiernamente la frente. Un acto que me enloqueció por completo.

—Gracias, Bella. Gracias —musitó entre suaves susurros.

Los días pasaban y a pesar de que había prometido ayudar a mi ángel, no sabía cómo y eso me hacía sentir mal, pues estaba postergando su ida, hacia donde sea que fuese.

Su apellido era Masen, sus padres eran Elizabeth Lincoln y Edward Masen y su madre seguramente seguía viviendo en Forks. Mi ángel tenía entendido que ella era médico y que se desempeñaba en el hospital de Forks. Su padre, por otra parte, vivía aquí en Nueva York, pero mi ángel solía verlo, a su manera, claro.

—Tendré que viajar a Forks —dije una noche mientras cenaba. El ángel (como decidí llamarlo luego de tanta confusión con su nombre), me miró como si se disculpara y jugó con el Mickey Mouse que reposaba en mi cama. Sentí que tenía una loca manía por mi bebé, pues solía tenerlo entre sus manos.

—No puedo dejar que vayas a Forks.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a tu familia?

El se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos si ellos no viven allá? —Nuevamente sentí que me ocultaba algo.

—¿Estás seguro que aún siguen en Forks?

—Mi madre sí, pero no sé si mi hermano… Seguramente está en alguna universidad, ¿tal vez casado? ¿Con hijos?

Ahora me sentía mucho mas confundida que antes.

—Bien, haremos algo, Masen —reí bajito al saber sólo su apellido—. Iré a Forks, preguntaré por tu madre y ella me dirá el paradero de tu hermano.

El ángel frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más.

**00000**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de nuestro ángel *-*. Como ven la historia se desarrolla rapidito. ¿Les gusta? espero que si jiji.**

**Sus comentarios son mi único pago y no les toma más de un minuto, los adoro.**

**Las invito a mi grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil de FF)**

**Un abrazo y beso enorme desde chile.**

**Atte; Ani Cullen**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

_**Agradecimientos;**__ VickoTeamEC y SolCullen, Gracias por ayudarme con el capítulo, las adoro._

**Capítulo cuatro.**

Y aquí estaba cumpliendo mi promesa. Observé cómo el fabuloso cielo de Nueva York fue reemplazado por horribles nubes negras. El lugar era depresivo, incluso más que yo.

Sentí cómo mi estómago se revolvió cuando descendimos por la pista del aeropuerto. Al bajar del avión tuve que envolver los brazos alrededor de mi torso, tratando de entrar en calor.

Las nubes de Seattle me dieron una fría bienvenida con pequeñas gotas de lluvia que mojaron mi rostro y mi largo cabello marrón.

Luego de una larga espera tomé mi pequeño bolso, no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, definitivamente no estaba de vacaciones; de hecho, creo que nunca fui de vacaciones. Estaba ahí por un asunto mucho más importante que un viaje de placer, tenía que encontrar una pista para que mi ángel pudiera encontrar a su hermano y yo quería darle eso…, quería que él fuera feliz.

Salí del aeropuerto y tomé un taxi que era conducido por un señor gordo, barbón, de mirada fría y cansada.

El camino hacia aquel pequeño lugar llamado Forks era completamente monótono, ante mis ojos sólo existía el color verde y marrón intercalados una y otra vez. Por alguna estúpida y desconocida razón mi corazón latía furioso en mi interior, mientras trataba de recrear varias escenas o situaciones que ocurrirían en ese lugar; donde yo, sin duda, sería la más loca de todas.

Repasé mentalmente mi discurso, lo pensé durante todo el viaje, pero aún no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias (o más bien adecuadas) para enfrentarme a la madre de mi ángel.

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Si?

—Isabella, ¡¿dónde diablos estás?! —Farfulló Renée.

—Eso no importa. Estaré de vuelta pronto.

Escuché a Renée suspirar profundamente y me pregunté: "_¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por mí?"._

—¿Cómo lo olvidaste? Fui al cementerio, hoy tu padre cumple un año más de habernos dejado.

—Desde que te dejó —discutí absolutamente molesta. ¿Quién se creía ella para hablar así de papá?—. Yo no tuve la culpa de que se quitara la vida.

—¡Cállate, Bella! Eras una niña, no tienes idea de lo que pasó.

—Renée, sinceramente… No veo el caso de ir a ver a mi padre cuando "tú" conmemoras un año más de su muerte. Yo, suelo ir a verlo seguido. Adiós.

La llamada me dejó pensativa e incluso preocupada. No había ido a ver a mi padre y era perfectamente consciente de eso. Charlie lo entendería donde quiera que él, estuviese; lo sabía.

El viaje duró aproximadamente tres horas. Me sentía cansada, el asiento duro y odioso me provocó un terrible dolor de espalda.

Reprimí una sonrisa cuando ante mis ojos apareció un letrero de madera verdosa con letras blancas me daba la bienvenida a Forks.

—¿Dirección? —preguntó el viejo.

—El hospital de Forks, por favor.

El viejo me miró por el espejo retrovisor haciéndome sentir incomoda y siguió su camino.

La lluvia era fina y constante. Era un lugar indiscutiblemente deprimente, me aterraría vivir en medio de bosques verdes y maderas de distintos tonos marrones.

Pasamos por lo que supuse que era el centro de la cuidad, consistía en un pequeño almacén, una tienda de deportes, un par de tiendas de ropa, una gasolinera y una farmacia. Quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrada a vivir en mi mundo, porque antes de que mi ángel apareciera en mi vida, nunca había oído de ese lugar tan desolado.

¿Cuáles serían las razones por las que la madre de mi ángel vivía ahí? ¿Qué tipo de oportunidades podrían tener una mujer y un niño en ese lugar? La idea me parecía absurda.

—Llegamos —dijo el viejo chofer.

Me cobró más de la cuenta, supuse que era lo largo del viaje o quizás me vio cara de ingenua, el hecho es que no me importaba en lo absoluto; había ahorrado lo suficiente los últimos dos años trabajando para la señora Esme.

Me bajé con mi bolso al hombro y caminé hacía la entrada del viejo hospital de un solo piso. Creo que el hospital era lo único que no era color verde o marrón, ya que estaba completamente pintado de un horrible y gastado color blanco.

Entré vacilando al comienzo, mis pies se movieron por la fea baldosa hacía donde una señorita de aspecto correcto y sofisticado, me miraba con recelo.

—Hola —saludé, tratando de ser amable. La joven acomodó sus lentes ópticos sobre su cabello.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó.

—Yo… —por alguna estúpida razón me puse nerviosa—, deseo ver a la doctora Elizabeth Lincoln.

Ella frunció el ceño.

"_Que siga trabajando aquí, que siga trabajando aquí_", pedí mentalmente.

—¿Tiene cita con ella? —Exhalé aliviada al escuchar su respuesta.

—No.

—Lamento decirle que tiene que tomar una hora con ella para poder verla. —Suspiré, _"como si no supiera eso"_.

—¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de poder verla ahora? —La joven al parecer se apiado de mí, porque me indicó dónde estaba su consultorio. Aunque, claro, eso no significaba que la podría ver, tenía que hablar con su secretaría.

El hospital estaba casi vacío, prácticamente era como estar sola en los pasillos.

Al llegar al lugar vi a un par de personas sentadas, esperando seguramente a la madre de mi ángel.

—Hola —saludé a la secretaría que al menos me miraba con una dulce sonrisa en los labios—. Soy Isabella Swan, quisiera saber si puedo hablar con la doctora Elizabeth Lincoln.

—Hola, ella tiene dos pacientes por atender. No sé si pueda recibirla. —Suspiré, no había llegado tan lejos para irme con las manos vacías.

—¿Sería mucho problema si la espero? —insistí casi desesperada. La mujer me sonrió.

—Toma asiento —indicó, correspondí levemente su sonrisa y me señaló unos asientos que se lucían incómodos.

Una mujer con un bebé salió del consultorio, me estiré hacia enfrente, pero no vi a la típica doctora con bata blanca. Miré la placa que estaba en la puerta de madera.

_Elizabeth __Lincoln_

_Pediatra_

¡Rayos!, no sabía que ella era pediatra. Supongo que mi ángel habrá estado muy _ocupado_ para decirme.

Una niña de al menos siete años con su madre, ingresaron a la consulta. La niña iba asustada, me pregunté por unos segundos si la señora Elizabeth sería agradable o no.

Estuve sentada aproximadamente una hora, la secretaría de la madre de mi ángel le había informado de mi presencia, pensé que ella saldría a ver quién era yo, pero no lo hizo…, se quedó en su consultorio y no pude verle el rostro.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse a causa del cansancio, fue entonces cuando la última mujer antes de mí salió con un bebé en los brazos. Miré a la secretaria y ella me indicó que pasara con un gesto de mano. Tomé mi bolso y caminé con pasos vacilantes hacia el interior, sentía mis manos sudorosas y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—Señorita… ¿Isabella? —Alcé la vista y detrás de un escritorio blanco se encontraba una mujer realmente hermosa.

Su cabello era de color cobrizo, apenas tocando sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul, su piel bronceada, como si hubiera pasado una semana en las mejores playas del mundo; sus facciones eran un conjunto de delicadeza y elegancia. Simplemente, era increíblemente hermosa.

—Bella. —Corregí con una sonrisa y me sentí estúpida. No estaba con derechos de corregirla. Ella, para mi tranquilidad, asintió sonriendo.

—¿Por qué quieres verme exactamente? —Miró su iPhone, que descansaba sobre el escritorio y supe que tenía que darme prisa.

—Yo… —No sabía cómo comenzar, supuse que yendo directo al grano era lo mejor.

—Bueno, linda, ¡qué tonta he sido! Toma asiento. ¿Quieres un café?

Negué, odiaba el café desde hacía años. Tomé asiento y ella me sonrió nuevamente.

—Me tienes intrigada, linda. Nunca había escuchado tu nombre y jamás te he visto en Forks.

—En realidad, soy de Nueva York. —Ella frunció el ceño y su ceja derecha se alzó.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó un poco recelosa.

—Bueno, quería saber el paradero de Thomas…

Luego de intensas conversaciones con mi ángel pude averiguar que el nombre de su hermano perdido era Thomas Masen. Sin embargo aun me sentía frustrada con mi ángel, ya que prácticamente conocía a toda la familia menos su nombre ¿Le podría preguntar a su madre cómo se llamaba? Pero sería un tema delicado, ¿no? Es decir, yo no tenía ni idea de cómo le pudo haber afectado a ella perder un hijo_. "¿Qué hago?"._

—¿Thomas? ¿Conoces a mi hijo? —preguntó y asentí. Era mejor mentir que salir sin respuestas de aquel lugar.

—Sí. Bueno, éramos amigos…, perdimos contacto y… —Ni yo me creía ese cuento. Ella frunció más el ceño.

—Mira, Thomas se mudó hace unos meses.

"_¿No vive en Forks?", _pensé.

—Sí, bueno…, por eso yo…, em…, yo…_ —_Su mirada me analizaba y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa.

—Me extraña que siendo amigos, no sepas que vive en la misma cuidad que tú.

Traté de no mostrarme sorprendida. _"¿Vivía en Nueva York? ¿¡Dónde!?"_. Toda sonrisa amable había desaparecido de su rostro y me vi obligada a contar la verdad. Claro, omitiendo grandes detalles.

—Mire, en realidad no conozco a Thomas —acepté.

—Lo supuse. —Su voz ahora era fría y comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

—Necesito encontrarlo, es urgente. No hubiese atravesado el país si no fuese importante.

La señora Elizabeth suspiró profundamente cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Disculpa —se excusó y atendió su teléfono.

—Hola, tesoro… No, estaré ahí en media hora… Sí, tuve un asunto que atender. —Me sentí culpable por robarle su tiempo—. Claro, bebé…, dile a papá que caliente la cena y que trate de no quemar la cocina. —Soltó una sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos y alineados dientes. Mi ángel sin duda había heredado muchas cosas que ella—. Sí… Adiós, tesoro.

—Disculpe por quitarle su tiempo. —Tuve la necesidad de disculparme con ella.

—Descuida. —Le sonreí—. Así que buscas a mi hijo. ¿No eres una asesina en serie o algo por el estilo? —Se escuchaba y se notaba más relajada.

—No.

—¿Sabes?, me siento mala madre al contarte esto…, aunque no te daré la dirección de su casa. Si quieres encontrarlo, puedes buscarlo en su trabajo. Es médico en _Bellevue Hospital, _Pediatra, al igual que yo. —Una sonrisa adornó sus labios y pude darme cuenta cómo luce una madre orgullosa de su hijo.

Conocía a la perfección aquel hospital, ¿quién no? Era el hospital público más antiguo de los Estados unidos y había sido escenario de innumerables hitos en la historia de la medicina. Además, quedaba a una cuadra de donde yo trabajaba; quizá, él incluso había pasado a tomar un café.

—Muchas, muchas gracias. No sabe lo importante que es para mí encontrarlo. —dije con una gran sonrisa. Ella subió las cejas y una sonrisa pícara adornó sus labios.

De seguro pensaba lo peor de mí.

—¡Oh! No es de ese modo… —Tuve la necesidad de explicar—. Yo…, es un asunto personal.

—Yo, no te he dicho nada, linda. —comentó sonriendo. Miró nuevamente su celular y se levantó del asiento rápidamente.

—Lamento haberle quitado su tiempo —murmuré.

Ella se quitó la bata estampada de pequeños ositos y la colgó en un perchero.

—No te disculpes. Salgamos juntas. —Invitó.

La señora Elizabeth era elegante y sofisticada, creo que sería la amiga ideal para Renée, lo que las hacía totalmente distintas era que la mamá de mi ángel se notaba que era muy maternal.

Tomó su cartera, salimos del consultorio, me despedí de la amable secretaría y nos dirigimos a la salida.

—Supongo que no tienes dónde quedarte —dijo de repente.

—En realidad, tomaré un taxi para irme inmediatamente a Seattle, voy a esperar en el aeropuerto mi vuelo hacia Nueva York.

—Creo que encontrar a mi hijo es realmente importante. —dijo ella sacando algo de su cartera.

—No tiene idea. —respondí.

**00000**

**Hola mis lindas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de nuestro ángel.**

**Quiero dar una cálida bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que se suman a esta locura.**

**¿Merezco Reviews? Son mi único pago y no les toma más de unos segundos ¿siiip? Me harían muy feliz.**

**Las invito a ser parte de mi grupo de Facebook, para que vean adelantos, fotos, canciones, etcétera. **

**Les mando besos y abrazos. El próximo sábado un nuevo y decisivo capítulo de nuestro ángel.**

**Atte; AniCullen. **


	6. Capítulo cinco

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**__****Agradecimientos;**_ VickoTeamEC Gracias por ayudarme con el capítulo, te adoro._

**Capítulo cinco.**

Tomé un vuelo rumbo a Nueva York a las once de la mañana.

Me quedaban cinco malditas horas en el aire. Para cuando toqué tierra eran las siete de la tarde.

_Maldita diferencia de horario._ Pensé con un bostezo en los labios.

Era demasiado tarde para ir a Bellevue Hospital, quizá Thomas no podría atenderme, y era lo mejor. ¿Qué le diría? Era claro que no podía decirle lo mismo que a la madre de mi ángel, yo no buscaba nada…, excepto la felicidad de mi ángel que, a decir verdad, lo extrañaba mucho.

El cielo oscuro de Nueva York me dio la bienvenida. Hacía frío, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un té caliente.

Cuando llegué a casa no supe exactamente cómo fue que subí los diez pisos que me llevaban a mi hogar. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones cuando abrí la puerta y la soledad me dio la bienvenida. _¿Sería que alguna vez esto terminaría?_ Prácticamente arrastré los pies hacia la sala, y dejé mi bolso en el suelo, sintiéndome incapaz de caminar a la habitación.

Después de un rato fui a la cocina, me preparé un té calientito, saqué unas galletas y me senté en la mesa del comedor para comer.

Estaba exhausta por el viaje, solo quería ir a mi cama y dormir por mil años.

Miré mi departamento, parecía que lo había dejado hacía mucho tiempo, estaba todo en silencio, vacío…, la soledad gritaba en cada rincón de mi casa y eso me puso triste.

_¿Dónde estará mi ángel?_ Pensé levantándome de la mesa, estaría más cómoda si estuviera en mi colchón.

Llevé la comida a mi habitación y la dejé en la mesita de noche. No había rastros de mi ángel. Suspiré.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a quitarme la ropa, comenzando con mis jeans, y mis botas…, masajeé mis pies por unos segundos y me puse un pantalón de pijama; me quité el sweater, la blusa…

—Yo no me quitaría el sostén si fuera tú.

Grité de pánico, su voz se escuchó escalofriante y hermosa, como siempre. Me llevé la blusa al pecho, tratando inútilmente de que él no me viera en ropa interior. Me sonrojé.

—Ángel, ¿quieres matarme?

Cuando lo vi una hermosa sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, como siempre, estaba junto al ventanal. Me puse pijama y me quite el sostén por debajo de la camiseta.

—Es de mala educación invadir la intimidad de las mujeres— susurré abriendo el edredón de la cama. Me metí bajo las mantas y tomé un sorbo té, _Mmm delicioso._

—Te extrañe, no pude evitarlo. —dijo.

Miré a mi ángel y no pude evitar compararlo con su hermosa y sofisticada madre. Su piel blanca, su cabello, que, aunque estuviera más corto, era de un hermoso color cobrizo; sus labios rellenos, me pregunté vagamente cómo sabrían si…, estuviera vivo, deseché el pensamiento inmediatamente.

—Te pareces a tu madre, mucho diría yo —dije sonriente.

Él se encogió de hombros y su ceño se frunció considerablemente.

—Supongo, porque nunca me parecí a Edward, mi padre. Él es más serio y trabaja mucho, dejando de lado el físico, claro.

—¿Qué hacías antes de…, bueno, ya sabes? —pregunté nerviosa ante la perspectiva de que él se enfadara conmigo.

Su rostro se contrajo y supe que no era una buena pregunta, aunque la curiosidad me ganó y quise saber el porqué de su reacción.

—No fui a la universidad, tampoco trabajé, en pocas palabras era un mantenido. Sólo me interesaba pasarlo bien y, bueno, ya vez como terminé.

—No fue tu culpa, ángel.

—Tenemos el privilegio de cambiar el presente, Bella. Si no lo hacemos a tiempo, puede traer graves consecuencias en el futuro.

Suspiré porque sabía que tenía razón. Luego de tomar mi té y comer mis galletas me acurruqué en mi cómoda cama y abracé a mi Mickey mouse.

—¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me fue?

Él caminó hacia mi cama y se sentó, le sonreí tímidamente. Era increíble como había pasado el tiempo, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando sentí pánico, miedo y desesperación por tenerlo cerca. Ahora lo miraba, y no podía sentir más que una sensación de calidez en mi pecho. ¡Él era tan bueno!, mirándolo, con esa forma de sonreírme; como me hablaba, como me miraba (no podía evitar estremecerme). Él era mi amigo, mi compañero…, y no me siento tan miserable después de todo.

—Sé que te fue bien, no hubieras vuelto si fuera lo contrario.

Le sonreí orgullosa. Quizá es la primera _persona_ que me conoce bien, después de todo.

—Tu hermano Thomas trabaja en Bellevue Hospital. —Pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro y luego se repuso, como si aquella declaración no fuera del todo satisfactoria.

—¡Uau!, supongo que salió más inteligente que yo. —Reí.

—Eres inteligente, ángel. — susurré mirando directamente aquellos hermosos ojos verdes jade carentes de vida, de sueños. Por unos segundos vi el reflejo de mis ojos en ellos. Así…, tan opacos, sin motivos para vivir, sin energía, sin metas.

Él me sonrió cuando me escuchó.

—Iré a buscarlo mañana, ángel.

—¿Quieres echarme pronto de tu vida?

La sola idea de que él se fuera de mi vida era insoportable, él era mi luz…, él era mi ángel. ¡No! Yo no quería que él se fuera jamás.

_!Que patética soy!_

—¡No! por supuesto que no. Sólo quiero que te sientas bien y seas feliz.

—Estoy bien.

Mis ojos involuntariamente comenzaron a cerrarse, traté de mantenerlos abiertos pero fue imposible, sólo pude sentir cómo quitó a Mickey de mis brazos, se acostó junto a mí, me abrazó y besó mi cabello con tanta ternura que temí estar soñando.

**000**

—Deberías ir sola —murmuró mi ángel.

—¿Por qué no quieres acompañarme, ángel? — pregunté acomodando mis zapatos de tacón.

La verdad, desde que mi ángel había parado en mi hogar me sentía más…, femenina. Me gustaba arreglarme un poco para tratar de ser y sentirme bonita. Supongo que Renée, mi madre, estaría orgullosa de mí por eso.

—Me da miedo —admitió.

Algo me inquietó en el momento de su declaración. Levanté el rostro para mirar el suyo…, él se veía realmente preocupado. Me estudiaba con la mirada de una forma que jamás lo había hecho antes y temí por su partida.

—Ángel, ¿qué sucede? — pregunté levantándome de la cama.

Caminé hacia él, pero algo pasó porque retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, rechazándome. Me quedé de pie en medio de la habitación, con mi cabeza echa un lío ¿Por qué rechazó mi toque? Su mirada era gélida, atrás había quedado su sonrisa pícara y su ternura.

—Se te hace tarde. —declaró mirando por la ventana de mi habitación, evitando mi mirada.

_Oh, ¿Qué te sucede, ángel?_

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —dije con seguridad.

—Bella…, olvídalo. Estoy bien.

Sabía perfectamente que no era así. Algo le ocurría y no me lo quería decir.

Caminé hacia el living dejándolo, como siempre, mirando por la ventana de mi habitación. Tomé mi cartera, que estaba sobre el sofá y salí con rumbo al Bellevue Hospital.

Las calles de Nueva York eran un caos, por primera vez en mi vida pensé en comprarme un automóvil. Charlie solía tener un viejo auto, realmente no me sabía el modelo, puesto que jamás me interesaron esas estupideces; sólo sabía que era muy anticuado para Nueva York, Renée se avergonzaba de eso.

Llegué al hospital cansada física y mentalmente. Mi ángel no salió de mis tormentosos pensamientos y eso realmente me tenía preocupada. Él se caracterizaba por tener una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, una que me quitaba el aliento. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Estuve al menos diez minutos paseándome por el hospital, luego una amable enfermera me indicó dónde se encontraba el área de pediatría.

¿No podía trabajar en una clínica más pequeña? El hospital era realmente gigante, hasta un funcionario que llevara años ahí podría perderse con facilidad. Llegué al área de pediatría y me acerqué a una mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador.

—Hola — saludé.

Era una mujer realmente hermosa. Me miró con algo de antipatía. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la mía, sus labios de un intenso color rojo y sus ojos color miel… _vaya, ella es realmente despampanante._ No pude evitar sentirme cómo una mujer horrible, por más tacones y ropa más femenina que usara en ese momento, nadie debería competir con una mujer como esa.

—Hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó.

Traté de no poner los ojos en blanco pero fue imposible, su antipatía le restaba puntos.

—Con el doctor… ¿Masen?

No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo. ¿Qué se supone que le diré cuando lo viera? ¿Qué debía decir? ¡Diablos!, ni siquiera tenía un bebé o un niño como para haber pedido una cita con él.

Creo que ya perdí la última neurona que me funcionaba bien y que evitaba que enloqueciera. Jamás había cometido una locura como esa en toda mi vida.

—Sí, trabaja aquí. Pero está de vacaciones —dijo sonriente—. ¿Tiene cita con él?

Negué, sintiéndome frustrada.

—¿Cuándo llega? —pregunté.

—Puede dejar sus datos y la llamaré cuando él regrese.

Asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Una mujer mayor con cabello canoso se acercó hacia la joven antipática con dos tazas de café, por primera vez vi a la rubia sonreír dulcemente.

—Rosalie, no seas mal educada con la joven ¿Qué deseas, tesoro? —dijo la mujer mayor amablemente. Agradecí mentalmente a la señora. Aclaré mi garganta y caminé hacia ella tratando de parecer segura de todo lo que hacía.

—Hola, busco al doctor Masen.

—Él no está trabajando —dijo a modo de disculpa.

—Lo sé. ¿Cuándo regresa? Es realmente importante que hable con él.

La señora me evaluó con la mirada y suspiró derrotada.

—Mira, vino a revisar unos exámenes hace un rato —miró su reloj y me sonrió—. Lleva bastante tiempo en realidad. Le preguntaré si puede verla.

Asentí. La rubia llamada Rosalie me analizó con la mirada mientras la mujer mayor me invitó a sentarme.

Ahora que estaba a segundos de encontrarme con la persona que mi ángel quería saber si estaba bien era imposible no sentirme idiota. ¡No sabía que decir! Mi corazón latía frenético en mi pecho, era como una bomba que estaba a punto de estallar. Miré mis manos y sentí un sudor frío.

_¿Cómo puedo estar tan nerviosa?_ Me pregunté indignada conmigo misma. Sería un milagro que no me creyera una completa loca.

Estuve sentada alrededor de diez minutos cuando la mujer mayor, con una sonrisa en los labios, me indicó que él me iba a recibir. Me indicó la puerta que estaba por el pasillo que se perdía detrás de ella.

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado y arrastré mis pies hacia la puerta. Miré la placa que estaba sobre la madera, justo delante mío.

_Edward Thomas Masen_

_Pediatra._

Un escalofrío se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mi mano derecha se fue a mi pecho ¿No se llamaba sólo Thomas? ¿También tenía el nombre de su padre? Me quedé de pie mirando como idiota la placa que estaba en la puerta. Mis dedos se hicieron un puño para golpear la puerta y ver al famoso hermano de mi ángel. Pero ésta se abrió de golpe, levanté la vista y todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

—Ángel —murmuré.

**00000**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo de nuestro ángel ¿Me quieren matar? jojo siip, soy algo loca y mala en realidad.**

"_**Edward Thomas Masen"**_** ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Alguien sospechaba algo?**

**Bueno, las veo el próximo sábado con un nuevo capítulo de nuestro ángel.**

_**Sus comentarios son mi único pago, no les toma más de unos segundos, me hacen completamente feliz. **_

**Las quiere, Ani.**


	7. Capítulo seis

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecretive. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo seis**

"_Edward Thomas Masen_

_Pediatra"._

Un escalofrió se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mi mano derecha se fue a mi pecho ¿No se llamaba Thomas? ¿Se llamaba igual que su padre? Me quede de pie mirando como idiota la placa que estaba en la puerta de madera. Mis nudillos se fueron hacia la puerta para golpear y ver al famoso hermano de mi ángel, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, levanté la vista y todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

—Ángel — murmuré.

Mi vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas que seguramente se acumularon en mis ojos. Él me seguía mirando preocupado con sus ojos verde esmeralda, solo había visto un par de ojos tan hermoso como aquellos. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, centrándose detrás de mi cuello donde un frio sudor mojaba mi ropa. Temí perder el conocimiento.

—Creo que ¿no? — murmuró aquella voz celestial. Miré sus rosados labios rellenos, como se movían lentamente al pronunciar aquellas palabras —. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Se acercó lentamente invadiendo mi espacio personal ubicando sus manos sobre mis hombros, se inclinó hacia a mí, ya que era mucho más alto que yo y me miró fijamente a los ojos... volví a perderme en ellos.

Reaccioné y me alejé rápidamente de él, su tacto traspasó mi piel, quemándome por dentro, limpie las lágrimas que descendían silenciosamente por mis mejillas. Quise salir corriendo de ahí pero fue imposible, ya que él tomó delicadamente mis hombros y me guió hacia su consulta.

Me ofreció asiento junto a su escritorio blanco. Lo miré nuevamente y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Tuve ganas de sollozar, de gritar, de salir corriendo de este lugar porque sentía que mi corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

¡No podía creer que a pocos centímetros estaba mi ángel! Podría estar completamente segura de que era él, sus facciones, su contextura, su piel... todo, todo era exactamente igual..., salvo que la persona que se encontraba frente a mi era de carne y hueso, y respiraba.

Tiene un adorable rubor en las mejillas, sus ojos incluso se ven aun más intensos. Me pregunto vagamente si mi ángel era como él cuando estaba vivo.

Lleva puestos unos pantalones caqui, y un sweater de cuello_ V_ color negro, es hermoso, tan hermoso que duele; No puedo dejar de mirarlo, jamás pensé que podría encontrarme con esto, lo observo nuevamente y hasta ahora soy consciente de que, mi cuerpo tiembla y me cuesta respirar, quizás aun sigo en shock.

—Tome un poco de agua. — me ofrece.

Lo tomé sin pensarlo dos veces y bebí hasta la última gota. Era consciente como él me estudiaba con la mirada, estaba nerviosa, confundida, no tenía idea de lo que iba hacer ahora.

—Yo…, yo debería irme.

Dejé el vaso de agua en su escritorio y me puse de pie rápidamente. Me abrumó la cercanía en la cual se encontraba, casi pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro, me alejé aterrada.

—¿Por qué quiere verme exactamente? ¿La conozco?

Negué rápidamente sintiéndome avergonzada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

¡Mierda! él no me puede ayudar en absolutamente nada. El ángel me debe muchas respuestas.

—¿Al menos habla?

El ángel número _dos _como decidí llamarlo ahora, me quedó mirando fijamente. Su piel se ve tan suave, salvo aquella parte donde su barba debía crecer, tenía unos labios rellenos y su cabello, su cabello fue lo que más me impactó, porque mi ángel número_ uno_ tenía el cabello corto y el ángel número d_os_ tiene un cabello largo, rebelde y muy seductor; aquella pequeña diferencia me cercioró de que ellos no eran la misma persona.

_¿Gemelos? Mi ángel tiene un gemelo y jamás me lo dijo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué oculta? _

—Yo lo siento. No debí venir señor Thomas.

Él me sonrió con dulzura, suspiré. Sus ojos se fruncieron al sonreírme, formando unas pequeñas arruguitas.

—No me trate de usted…, debemos tener la misma edad.

—Entonces usted tampoco me trate de usted.

Respondí torpemente. Su sonrisa me deslumbró y aun me parecía irreal. Él era producto de un sueño estaba completamente segura.

—¿Realmente se siente bien?

—Si…, yo solo…, — Sentí la necesidad de decirle que conocía a mi ángel, pero no sabía cómo.

—¿Conocías a Anthony? ¿Por eso te quedaste así? Créeme no eres la primera persona en quedar en shock.

¿Anthony? ¿Acaso ese era el nombre verdadero de mi ángel? Necesitaba hablar con él, preguntarle por qué me había ocultado información.

—Yo…, bueno si.

Él pasó su mano derecha por su largo y rebelde cabello cobrizo. Trate de reprimir un suspiro. Me sentía una idiota.

—Lo siento, debería irme.

—¿Al menos me dirá su nombre?

_¿Por qué seguía tratándome como una vieja?_

—Bella Swan. — dije saliendo sin despedirme de aquel lugar.

Llegué a casa pensando que aun seguía dormida, que aun no ponía un pie en aquel hospital. La vida siempre me aseguró que no podía confiar en mi vista, pero ahora estaba segura de que me estaba volviendo loca, ¿Cómo podría ser cierto? ¿Por qué mi ángel jamás me dijo esto? Me sentía, en parte, traicionada por él. Subí los diez pisos completamente nerviosa, no sabía cómo enfrentar esto, no sabía cómo hablarle, no sabía qué hacer. Saqué las llaves de mi cartera y mi mano- aun temblorosa- abrió la puerta.

—¡Anthony! — Llamé mal humorada una vez que puse un pie en mi departamento —. ¡Anthony! — Quizás hacia el ridículo llamándolo así, pero no me importaba.

Caminé hacia la cocina y puse a calentar el agua para tomarme un té, lo esperé por más de una hora ahí sentada, pero él no apareció en todo el día.

Eran pasado las doce de la noche y aun no había señales de él, comencé a preocuparme ¿y si se fue para siempre? ¡No! él no podía hacerme algo así, él sería incapaz de dañarme de aquella manera tan cruel. Apague todas las luces del departamento, y me encaminé hacia mi habitación con la esperanza de encontrarlo de pie junto a la ventana, pero ahí no había nadie. Ignoré el nudo que se me formó en la garganta.

Me puse mi pijama y me acomodé en la cama ocultando todo mi rostro, tomé a mi Mickey mouse entre mis brazos y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, había sido quizás, el día más largo y agotador de toda mi vida. Sentí como si alguien se acercara a mí, quise abrir los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansada.

—Bella…, lo siento— Escuche su voz y temí estar soñando.

Pasaron cinco días cuando la señora Esme me contactó por que abriría la cafetería el día lunes. Cinco días en los cuales solo comía y me dedicaba a mirar mi piano con finas lágrimas en los ojos. ¿En qué momento habíamos retrocedido? Mi ángel jamás apareció y aquello me hacía sentir desdichada y por supuesto completamente sola.

El día lunes por la mañana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a buena hora al trabajo. Cuando casi iba llegando miré el Hospital donde Thomas trabajaba, ¿Habrá vuelto de sus vacaciones? Deseche aquella tontería, el Hospital quedaba apenas a una cuadra de distancia de mi trabajo, quizás algún día lo vería pasar por afuera.

—Isabella— La señora Esme avanzó hacía a mí con los brazos abiertos, me abrazó fuertemente —. Hola niña.

—Hola señora Esme— saludé cordialmente —. ¿Cómo le fue en sus vacaciones?

Ella se separó de mí y vi su piel claramente tostada.

—Brasil es maravilloso, más aun cuando no tienes que soportar bajas temperaturas como aquí.

La mañana pasó lentamente, o al menos para mí, ya que la señora Esme veía con aires renovados y lista para trabajar. Me obsequió un regalo de Brasil, era un vestido que según ella me serviría para el verano.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde mientras limpiaba las vitrinas donde descansaban los pasteles, sentí un escalofrío por toda mi columna y mis piernas comenzaron a pesar.

_Ángel._

—Que daría por comerme alguno de esos. — susurró su suave voz. Cerré mis ojos procesando el sonido de su voz.

Lo miré de soslayo pero no dije absolutamente nada, porque la cafetería estaba llena de gente. Rodee la vitrina y me ubiqué en mi lugar de trabajo.

—¿Me vas a ignorar? — preguntó.

Me aclaré la garganta y miré a todas las personas que ignoraban completamente que estaba siendo acosada por un fantasma. ¿Cómo le iba hablar aquí? ¡Estaba loco!

—Oh ya veo. Pues te espero.

Y así lo hizo lo que resto de tarde.

A la salida me fui en metro a mi departamento y llegué apenas a casa, completamente devastada por el cansancio. Me quité mis botines tirándolos por algún lugar del departamento, caminé hacia el baño para lavar mi rostro con agua helada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunté una vez que me puse pijama y lo vi de pie en mi habitación. Mi voz se escuchó fría y demandante, quizás él no se esperaba que yo lo enfrentara así, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

—Anthony.

Caminó hacia el enorme ventanal de mi habitación y como siempre me dio la espalda para mirar Nueva York.

—¿Por qué…,Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano era tu gemelo?

Frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Fui consciente de que evitó mi mirada.

—¿Qué diferencia habría habido?

Suspiré y me molesté un poco por aquella actitud, no era propia de él.

—Casi me dio un infarto cuando lo vi, Anthony. — se escuchaba extraño llamarlo asi, cuando siempre le llame ángel. Lo vi estremecerse y cerrar los ojos fuertemente, me sentí mal.

—Lo siento, realmente no quería mentirte. Solo omití información— una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Como por ejemplo que se llama Edward ¿no?

—Bueno eso no. — me miró por primera vez y como siempre se veía despreocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté acomodándome en la cama. Él avanzo hacia mí y se sentó a mis pies.

—Larga historia y un poco absurda.

No dije nada.

—Bueno, mi padre se llama Edward Masen, igual que mi hermano. Para diferenciar a ambos Edward, mamá solía llamarlo Thomas que es su segundo nombre, y cuando mis padres se divorciaron fue en muy malos términos, hicieron ese estúpido acuerdo de que yo me quedaba con mi padre y Thomas con mamá. Asi que realmente no omití nada en eso…, todo el mundo lo conoce por Thomas.

—Pero su nombre verdadero es Edward — afirmé y él asintió.

—Lo es.

Me quedé más tranquila pero no lo suficiente porque tenía una inquietud en mi pecho. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Qué quiere Anthony realmente?

—¿Qué deseas que haga ahora?

Anthony suspiró profundamente como si necesitara el aire. Pasó sus dedos por su labio inferior, jugando con el. Se veía preocupado e inquieto.

—Mi hermano está solo — declaró.

—Qué pena— soné sarcástica pero él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Me gustaría que ustedes fuesen amigos.

—Anthony no tengo amigos y lo sabes. No puedo confiar en las personas.

Sus ojos me atraparon y sentí un rubor en mis mejillas.

—Inténtalo.

—No lo volveré a buscar, no tengo cara para mirarlo Anthony. Hice el ridículo.

—No hiciste nada, estuve todo momento junto a ti.

Suspire molesta.

—Mentira, no te vi.

—No siempre quiero que me veas Bella.

Quede sorprendida, le miré y me sonrió pícaramente.

"_Espero que no me haya visto desnuda_" pensé mientras me sonrojaba.

—Por más que no quieras, el destino se encarga de poner todo en su lugar Bella.

**00000**

**Hola mis lindas, espero que hayan tenido excelente semana.**

**Bueno otro capítulo de nuestro ángel, a ver, a ver ¿Anthony o Edward? jaja difícil decisión ¿no? Poco a poco se va aclarando el asunto.  
Muchas quedaron con dudas el capítulo pasado, ahora sabrán que el ángel y "Thomas" no son la misma persona, además de ciertas características físicas como el cabello y la forma de reír los diferencian jeje.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y las veo el próximo sábado.**

**Sus comentarios son mi único pago y no les toma más de unos segundos. **

**Se pueden unir a mi grupo de facebook (Link en mi perfil de fanfiction)**

**Las quiere, Ani.**


	8. Capítulo siete

**Este fanfi está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes son de S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo siete.**

Podría decir que, prácticamente, todo volvió a la normalidad durante las siguientes semanas. No volví a saber del hermano de mi ángel, cosa con la cual estaba realmente agradecida, no podía soportar el hecho de que él fuera idéntico a Anthony.

Mi ángel seguía insistiendo con la idea de que me acercara a su hermano. Pero, ¿cómo? Sería un verdadero milagro si Thomas no me creyera una completa loca, me avergonzaba de mi comportamiento; no sabría cómo actuar, no sabría qué decir; así que mi respuesta para Anthony siempre fue no.

Como siempre, me encontraba en la cafetería, dos semanas después de aquella petición tan ridícula. Gracias al cielo me había acostumbrado de nuevo a mi rutina de trabajo y ya no me la pasaba durmiendo de pie.

Anthony me esperaba sentado en una de las sillas vacías de la cafetería, me guiñaba el ojo de vez en cuando o me regalaba una sonrisa tímida.

Eran casi las ocho de la tarde, no había mucha clientela a esa hora y menos con la tormenta que había. Las gotas golpeaban con fuerza las ventanas, provocándome escalofríos y haciéndome pensar cómo llegaría a mi departamento.

_«Prácticamente imposible»_ pensé apoyándome en unos de los muebles detrás del mostrador.

Pasé las manos por mi rostro, entonces, sentí cuando alguien entró a la cafetería, anunciado por el molesto sonido de las campanillas que estaban junto a la puerta. Resoplé molesta, no entendía cómo las personas podrían pensar en parar para tomar un jodido café con esa asquerosa lluvia, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era ir a casa a dormir

¿Es que era mucho pedir? Al parecer sí.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la entrada, pero al hacerlo me arrepentí casi al instante. Sentí cómo el aire se quedaba atascado en mis pulmones, cómo la sangre dejaba de circular en mis venas y mi corazón se detenía por unos breves segundos.

Edward Thomas, el gemelo de mi ángel, hacía una entrada magistral hacia la cafetería; digna de esos modelos de ropa interior que ves en los anuncios. Me llamó la atención su adorable ceño fruncido, luchaba con un paraguas negro que no quería cerrarse. Pequeñas gotas de agua humedecían su cabello broncíneo, usaba una chaqueta negra completamente mojada, al parecer su paraguas no le fue de mucha ayuda con la lluvia.

—A la mierda_ —_le oí susurrar. Quise sonreír, pero el pánico nuevamente me tenía idiota.

Prácticamente tiró el paraguas en la entrada, estaba totalmente molesto y con un andar completamente felino y elegante se acercó hacia donde yo me encontraba; aunque todavía no era consciente de mi presencia.

—Un café, por favor. —Pidió, buscando la billetera en su chaqueta, aún no levantaba la vista.

Busqué a Anthony con la mirada y casi me da un infarto al verlo junto a su hermano, quise lanzarle una taza de café en la cabeza ¿Cómo me hacía eso? ¡Diablos, son idénticos!

Sacudí la cabeza y me compadecí de Edward Thomas, ya que se estremeció, y supe inmediatamente que no era por el frío que hacía afuera, era porque su hermano estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo. El ángel me sonrió cálidamente y lo fulminé con la mirada, luego miré a Edward luchando con su billetera, el ángel me sacó la lengua.

Me giré para calentar el agua y él logró sacar su billetera, estaba completamente mojada. Extrajo un dólar de su interior y lo sacudió para quitarle el exceso de agua.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó. Un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, su vista por primera vez se fijo en mí—. Oh… ¿Bella?

_¡Se acordó de mi nombre!_

—Hola, doctor Edward Thomas.

Él me sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y alineados. Podría jugar que usó brackets en la adolescencia. ¡Estoy mal! realmente este hombre es hermoso.

—¿Sólo café? —pregunte estúpidamente. Él me sonrió y miró la vitrina que estaba justo a mi lado, apuntó hacia un pastel lleno de chocolate—. Okey, puede sentarse.

Me pagó con su billete empapado y se sentó muy cerca de mí.

Cuando tuve su café y su pastel los llevé torpemente a su mesa. Podía sentir su penetrante mirada en mí, pero no me fijé en sus ojos porque, por alguna alocada razón, me ponían nerviosa. No sabía si era el hecho de que tenerlo así, en carne y hueso, que era como tener a mi ángel o si la razón de mi nerviosismo era por aquella infinita belleza que me tenía abrumada.

—No sabía que trabajas aquí —dijo una vez que la cafetería estuvo completamente vacía. Su mirada inquisidora me estudiaba detenidamente.

Me quedé en silencio y él soltó una risita, las esquina de sus ojos se arrugaron de manera adorable.

—¿Estás segura de que hablas? —preguntó.

—No hablo con extraños.

Okey, eso me hizo sentir como una niña estúpida.

—Bueno, conoces mi lugar de trabajo, conozco donde trabajas y conociste a mi hermano, supongo que no somos _tan_ «extraños» —dijo antes de dar un sorbo al café, con sus ojos observándome detenidamente por encima de la taza.

Anthony estaba detrás de él y levantó los pulgares en modo de aprobación.

—Yo…, no te conozco —murmuré.

El tomó otro sorbo de café y su frente se arrugó levemente.

En ese momento la señora Esme salió de su oficina con unos anteojos puestos. Asintió en modo de saludo al único cliente que se encontraba en su negocio.

—Isabella, cerraremos en diez minutos —declaró.

Mordí mi labio inferior y me excusé para ir al baño, aprovechando que ella se encontraba ahí. Una vez en el baño mojé mi rostro con abundante agua para tratar de despejar mi mente.

—Si sigues así de pesada dudo que Thomas quiera ser tu amigo —dijo una vocecita detrás de mí, miré a través del espejo y Anthony estaba recargado sobre el umbral de la puerta mirando sus manos. Suspiré profundamente tratando dejar la molestia que sentía de lado.

—¿No puedo venir al baño en paz? —farfullé. Él negó rápidamente—. Mira, no quiero ser amiga de tu hermano, es ridículo.

—Que pesada eres, Bella. Se nota que quiere hablarte y tú lo cortas así. —Hizo un par de ademanes exagerados para enfatizar sus palabras.

Parecía un niño pequeño, quise sonreír, pero me obligué a quedarme seria.

—¿Qué quieras que le diga? ¿Qué quieres que haga, ángel? —dije exasperada.

Me sonrió y pude verificar otra pequeña diferencia entre ellos, sus sonrisas eran diferentes ya que a Anthony no se le arrugaban las esquinas de sus ojos claros.

—Te lo he dicho siempre: déjate llevar, Bella. Mi hermano no es un asesino en serie…, es médico. Tiene buena apariencia, no te va a violar ni nada por el estilo, además ya conoces a casi toda la familia. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

Salí algo molesta del baño. Anthony, como siempre, era mi sombra y no se separó de mí hasta que estuvimos otra vez junto a su hermano. Fui directamente hacia la caja, cuando noté que él se levantaba de su asiento, pasando su mano por su rebelde cabello mojado y tomó su olvidado paraguas, que seguía tirado en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia la salida donde las molestas campanitas volvieron a sonar.

—Bien, Isabella…, puedes irte. —Declaró la señora Esme.

Despegué mi vista de la puerta por donde él había salido, hacía alrededor de cuatro minutos. Me sonrojé al notar que mi jefa me miraba pícaramente y negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

Me quité el delantal negro que estaba anudado en mi cintura y fui en busca de mi abrigo y mi bufanda. Me despedí de la señora Esme, saqué el paraguas que había llevado conmigo en la mañana y lo abrí para cubrirme de la lluvia.

_"Diablos ¡Que frio hace!"_ —Me quejé mentalmente.

—Hola de nuevo, Bella. —Me sobresalté al oír como su aterciopelada voz acariciaba mi nombre, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me voltee rápidamente para encontrarlo apoyado en la pared, justo afuera de la cafetería, con el paraguas en su mano.

—Hola, Edward Thomas —saludé cortésmente.

—¿No crees que es muy largo decirme Edward Thomas? —Bueno, sí, era algo ridículo, pero las confusiones con los nombres me tenían algo aturdida. Opté por el nombre que más me gustaba.

—Edward —murmuré.

Él me sonrió y nuevamente me deleité con su belleza. ¿Sería consciente de lo que provocaba?

—Eres la primera persona en años que me dice así —dijo aún sonriente.

Sonreí. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no vi a Anthony por ningún lugar. ¡Traidor!

—¿Esperas a tu novio? —preguntó pasando su mano derecha por aquel cabello de color bronce.

—No tengo novio. Esperaba un taxi.

—¿Puedo llevarte a casa?

—No creo — respondí automáticamente.

—No te haré daño, es tarde y puede ocurrirte algo en el camino. El taxista puede ser algún asesino en serie de mujeres hermosas como tú. ¿Qué nunca has visto _La Ley y el Orden_? ¿Tienes idea del índice de delitos que suceden en Nueva York?

_¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijo?_ Mi corazón quería estallar en mi interior.

—No me gustan las series policiacas y prefiero al taxista. Además, no te conozco lo suficiente. —Tal vez haya sonado como una antipática, pero sonreí levemente para restarle peso a mis palabras.

Él avanzó un poco hacia mí, la lluvia golpeaba su níveo rostro, quise darle un lugarcito bajo mi paraguas pero él negó.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre el taxista y yo —susurró.

—¿Cuál sería? —pregunté tratando de no sonreír abiertamente.

—Que mis víctimas caen rendidas ante mí. —Solté una sonora carcajada, como nunca. Es más, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía así.

—No eres muy humilde, ¿o sí?

—Dame una oportunidad y te lo demuestro. —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esa era una sonrisa nueva, una hermosa que me dejó sin aliento…, una perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Sentí que el aire no entraba a mis pulmones, pero ya no era por miedo…, definitivamente era por su belleza.

—Vamos, déjame llevarte a casa, te vas a enfermar. —Insistió.

Pensé la respuesta por unos segundos. Sabía que era arriesgado ¿pero y qué? Nunca había tomado una decisión arriesgada en mi vida, siempre había vivido sola y a las sombras del mundo porque simplemente me tocó vivir cosas que yo no elegí.

—¿Prometes no hacerme nada malo? —pregunté viéndolo recelosa.

—Palabra de niño explorador —dijo alzando su mano derecha. Sonreí.

—Ven, hay lugar para ti bajo mi paraguas — dije mientras cruzábamos la calle. Él sonrió y tiró su paraguas al basurero más cercado, maldiciendo.

—Siempre odié usar paraguas, vivía en un pueblo donde solía llover mucho. La lluvia me gusta —dijo.

Recordé el depresivo lugar que era aquel pueblo llamado Forks.

—Pues yo odio la lluvia y el frio— declaré. Él me miró y sus labios sonrieron. Sacó las llaves de su jeans y apretó un botón, las luces de un lujoso volvo plateado pestañearon.

—Adelante. —Abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré vacilante aún no muy convencida de no estar poniendo en peligro mi vida.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se subió al lado del piloto, justo en ese momento la lluvia se intensificó, golpeando fuertemente el parabrisas.

—¿Puedo invitarte a beber algo? —Lo miré mientras él echaba a andar el automóvil, aclaró su garganta y giró un poco su rostro para mirarme directamente. Analicé la propuesta pero pensé que era ir demasiado lejos.

—No, en realidad solo quiero ir a casa —dije.

—¿Un café?

—Trabajo en una cafetería. Además, odio el café.

Él alzo una ceja y nuevamente las esquinas de sus ojitos se fruncieron cuando él sonrió.

—¿Algún trago? ¿Cenar?

—No.

—Oh vamos, debes tener hambre.

—Si…, pero solo quiero té — Edward suspiró profundamente pero no dijo absolutamente nada más.

Le di las indicaciones para llegar a mi casa, íbamos en completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba la lluvia al golpear fuertemente en el parabrisas mientras avanzábamos por la calle. De pronto se desvió del camino, lo miré confundida, mi corazón se inquietó ante la posibilidad de que él me hiciera daño.

—No te preocupes, no te haré daño. —Me aseguró, leyendo mis pensamientos—. Sólo quiero que comas algo y como no quieres estar conmigo el tiempo suficiente para cenar, al menos compláceme.

No sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando.

—¿De qué hablas? —dije.

—Sólo dame un par de minutos.

Me guiñó el ojo con picardía y quise lanzarme por la ventana para huir de ahí _¿Podría ser más bello?_ Me pregunté acariciado distraídamente un mechón de mi cabello.

—¿Cómo conocías a mi hermano?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, lo miré sorprendida sin saber qué decir o hacer. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta.

—Yo…, fue casualidad —balbuceé. Bien, eso sonaba estúpido.

—Ustedes…, ya sabes ¿Eran novios?

Ahora comenzaba a sudar frío, seguro Anthony estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con esto, donde fuese que estuviera, lo imaginaba riéndose de mí y de esta situación tan incómoda. Analicé mis respuestas mentalmente, lo mejor sería no mentir…, al menos no mucho.

—No, lo conocí en una fiesta de mi madre. —Me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada al respecto cosa que agradecí, pude volver a respirar tranquila, al menos por el momento.

Edward se desvió nuevamente por una calle y vi un gran McDonalds al final de la calle.

—McDonald's ¿Es en serio? —pregunté sumamente sorprendida.

Él volvió a reír y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de otra diferencia entre Anthony y Edward…, este último suele sonreír por absolutamente todo.

—No quisiste algo más sofisticado —acusó.

—En serio no tengo hambre —protesté—. No debiste molestarte.

Avanzamos por el Auto-Mac y en la ventanita que daba hacia el automóvil apareció una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

_—Hola, bienvenidos a McDonald's. ¿Cuál es su pedido?_

Su voz a pesar de ser hermosa era muy monótona, parecía un robot.

—Dos hamburguesas con doble queso, nuggets de pollo, empanadas de queso —dijo con convicción analizando el menú con el ceño fruncido. Se volvió hacia mí completamente serio, algo en él me provocó ternura—. ¿Te gusta la coca-cola? —preguntó despabilándome rápidamente. Asentí.

—Sí —susurré casi inaudiblemente justo cuando él me dio la espalda de nuevo.

—Dos coca-colas medianas, ¡Ah! y también papas fritas, por favor.

—¿Esta completo su pedido?

Se volvió hacia mí nuevamente.

—¿Quieres algo más?

¿Qué? ¡Estaba loco! Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a caber todo aquello dentro de mi estómago. Los últimos años solo había vivido a base de galletas y té.

—No —dije con firmeza.

Edward pagó, cosa por la que me sentí mal, pero no dije nada al respecto, yo no lo había obligado a traerme. Me pasó las bolsas con el pedido y ambas coca colas y comenzó a conducir nuevamente hacia mi departamento.

**0000**

**Hola mis lindas. Bueno es lunes lo sé, pero como soy algo dejada jaja los capítulos del ángel se acabaron, asi que tengo que escribir para actualizar, lo siento. Entre la universidad, Lecciones para enamorar, y mi tiempo libre (por qué no me la paso todo el día en el netbook o quedaré ciega) me fue imposible escribir el ángel para que no me pillara, pero lo hizo y lo siento. En realidad no quedan muchos capítulos, quizás unos seis o siete como mucho.**

**No sé cuando actualice nuevamente, tengo la mitad del capítulo que viene, espero que comprendan.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les parece Edward? a mi me encanta, lo encuentro adorable, lindo, hermoso, bello..., tierno aw, creo que estoy enamorada de él ¿Y quién no? a menos que claro, amen a Anthony que es igual de hermoso.**

**Sus comentarios son mi único pago, y no les toma más de cinco segundos, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook (Link en mi perfil de fanfiction) Todo el mundo es bievenido.**

**Gracias a quienes comentan fielmente, y a quienes me leen en silencio también.**

**Un beso, las quiero. Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Capítulo ocho

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente ****por Safecreative. No apoyes al plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo ocho.**

—Llegamos.

Anuncié una vez que se estacionó afuera de mi edificio. Me aclaré la garganta y lo miré sin saber cómo despedirme de él. Edward Thomas se aferraba al volante de su automóvil y pasó la lengua por sus labios en un acto inconsciente, o eso quise creer, no pienso que él quisiera coquetear conmigo.

—Sana y salva como dije. — su suave voz rompió el silencio entre nosotros, me sobresalte al escucharlo. Miré las bolsas que estaban sobre mis piernas, la comida comenzaba a enfriarse... quizás él vivía lejos y al llegar la comida sería un desperdicio. Mordí mi labio en un estúpido intento de no abrir la boca, pero fue imposible.

—¿Quieres comer adentro? — Pregunté tratando de parecer desinteresada.

No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, supongo que si me pasara algo quedaría en la consciencia de Anthony, donde quiera que estuviera en este momento.

Siempre alejé a las personas de mí, jamás les di la oportunidad de poder, si quiera, entablar una conversación fluida. Miré a Edward nuevamente y me encontré con sus ojos verdes mirando mi rostro, una tímida sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Él era un completo desconocido para mí, pero a la mierda..., no creo que robe mis utensilios de cocina, además no tengo nada de valor, nada..., excepto mi piano olvidado en medio de la sala.

—¿Estás segura? — Preguntó. Lo pensé nuevamente pero no me retracté.

—Claro.

Me sonrió de nuevo, esta vez su sonrisa es deslumbrante, mostrando sus alineados dientes blancos. Me pregunto vagamente cómo no se cansa de sonreír todo el tiempo, y sentí envidia ¿Sería yo capaz de sonreír constantemente en un futuro? La llegada de Anthony a mí, sin duda había ahuyentado, en parte, mi soledad; había aprendido a sonreír nuevamente, no me sentía tan miserable después de todo, pero sabía que en algún momento lo perdería. Alejé aquel pensamiento tan inoportuno.

Bajamos del automóvil y prácticamente corrimos hacia la entrada del edificio, la lluvia aun caía fuertemente sobre Nueva York.

Subimos diez pisos en una conversación cómoda y un poco estúpida, el tráfico, la comida en las bolsas enfriándose, el frio, el calor, etcétera, todo lo que suelen conversar un par de desconocidos tratando de no quedar en un silencio incomodo. Cuando llegamos a mi departamento saque la llave que descansaba en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, metí la llave y abrí la puerta completamente.

Caminé hacia el interior prendiendo las luces, dejé las bolsas en la mesa que se encontraba en mi sala. Me voltee cuando no escuche pasos siguiéndome. Edward estaba de pie junto a la puerta del departamento, caminó tímidamente hacia mí; parecía un niño pequeño con sus ojos recorriendo todo lo que estaba a la vista, sus manos se habían escondido detrás de su espalda y su adorable sonrisa torcida apareció en su boca.

—Tienes un departamento muy lindo. — comentó deteniendo su vista en mi.

—Gracias.

Fui directo a mi cocina en busca de platos y servilletas. Volví a la sala y Edward estaba inclinado sobre mi piano..., mi viejo piano. Mi corazón se estremeció.

—¿Tocas? — pregunté como si ignorara la respuesta. Anthony solía decir que tocaba junto a él, cuando eran pequeños. Edward frunció el ceño y aclaró su garganta para hablar.

—Lo hacía con mi hermano.

Se volteó para mirarme con una sonrisa triste en sus labios que me recordó mucho a mi ángel.

Edward sacó toda la comida chatarra de las bolsas y le ayudé a servirla en los platos. Nos sentamos frente a frente en la mesa.

—No tenías mucho contacto con él. — Comenté. Él me miró confundido, seguramente no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando—. Me refiero a Anthony.

Bebió un poco de coca-cola y negó con la cabeza.

—No, dado que mis padres se separaron cuando éramos pequeños y ellos prácticamente se odian, jamás volvimos a tener contacto. Fue un acuerdo estúpido, al menos mamá se arrepiente de eso.

Asentí, pero esa historia me la sabía por Anthony. Le di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa sin saber que responder.

—Bella ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Asentí.

—¿Por qué te sorprendiste tanto al verme? — Lo miré confundida—. Sé que soy hermoso..., pero había algo más ahí.

Estaba bromeando, lo sabía por la expresión de su rostro, pero no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, Edward es hermoso, nadie puede negar eso. Reí con su último comentario, pero su pregunta me causo un escalofrío que me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Dejé mi hamburguesa en mi plato y limpié mi boca con una servilleta, armándome de valor para contestar con la verdad.

—Anthony nunca mencionó tener un hermano gemelo.

Él rió.

—A él no le gustaba la idea de que fuésemos iguales. — declaró como si recordara alguna anécdota del pasado.

—Supongo que nadie lo quiere— murmuré tratando de defender a mi ángel.

Edward se quedó en silencio y luego de un momento preguntó

—¿No tienes hermanas?

—No.

Él se vio sorprendido. Una de sus manos fue directamente hacia las papas fritas y se llevó unas cuantas a la boca.

—¿Estás sola en Nueva york?¿De dónde vienes?

_¿Qué le hacía sentir que yo no había nacido aquí_? Seguramente sería mi ropa pasada de moda, las Neoyorkinas suelen vestirse a la moda, o al menos la mayoría.

—Supongo que estoy sola en Nueva York. Mi padre murió y mi madre está casada y tiene su propia familia. Y soy aquí, nací aquí.

Declaré algo ofendida. Bebí un sorbo de mi coca-cola.

—¿No te llevas bien con tu madre? — era observador.

Esto parecía un interrogatorio del _FBI._

—No, ella piensa que no soy digna de ser su hija. — sonreí sarcásticamente.

Edward se sorprendió y me miró detenidamente por unos segundos, me maldije internamente por sentarme junto al frente de él, ni siquiera tenía alguna excusa para hacerme la desentendida ante su mirada tan intimidante.

—Eso es una tontería. En la última hora me he dado cuenta que eres una persona maravillosa.

Puse mis ojos en blanco

—En una hora no puedes conocerme Edward.

El volvió a sonreír.

—Pero quizás sea la primera hora de muchas ¿No Bella?

En aquel momento no pude dimensionar lo que él dijo.

**00000**

Desde aquel día nada volvió hacer lo mismo. Edward se había convertido en cliente frecuente de la cafetería; la señora Esme me regalaba sonrisitas picaras y solía guiñarme el ojo cada vez que las campanitas de la puerta anunciaban su llegada. Edward sonreía en todo momento, tenía que decirlo, su alegría se contagia al punto de que yo misma me veía sonriendo cada vez que lo recodaba o lo veía frente a mí para pedir un café.

Anthony, mi ángel, estaba muy ocupado haciendo algunas cosas, solo me visitaba en las mañanas y en las noches, justo antes de cerrar mis ojos. Lo extrañaba mucho, necesitaba su presencia, su voz, sus constantes tonterías, pero no podía hacer nada, sabía perfectamente que él poco a poco me estaba dejando y eso dolía, y mucho.

—Estas bastante extraño Anthony. — comenté sacudiendo mi cabello húmedo.

Mi ángel sonrió y se tiró a mi cama cogiendo mi Mickey entre sus manos. Mirarlo así, tan despreocupado, me recordó a Edward y me sentí mal por ese pensamiento.

—Estoy haciendo algo. — sus ojos se entrecerraron y tuve la intención de tirarle una de mis zapatilla en el rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Anthony? — él me ocultaba algo, bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Te recomiendo que te des prisa, tu madre debe estar por llegar. — él tenía razón.

Renée había llamado, milagrosamente, hace una semana para saber si yo aun seguía con vida. Su llamada no me afectó en lo absoluto, seguramente porque ahora ya no me sentía tan miserable como hace unos meses atrás. Miré mi atuendo, un jeans negros con una blusa blanca, nada mal, supongo.

—Podrías ponerte unos zapatos. — sugirió mi ángel.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Asesor de imagen? — pregunté y él soltó una risita.

—Debí haberlo sabido, para haber hecho algo con mi vida cuando vivía.

Me estremecí. Lo miré fijamente alzando mi ceja derecha. No me gustaba que hablara así.

—¿Qué sugieres? es estúpido ponerme zapatos cuando estaré en casa.

—Vamos ponte esos tacones de infarto, tienes piernas hermosas.

Me sonrojé.

—Olvídalo, si Renée no me mata, me mataran esas cosas. Además fue un regalo de la insoportable de Alice hace años, deben estar pasados de moda.

—En lo absoluto, por favor. — pidió con expresión tierna. Maldito, sabe que odio que haga eso. Me puse los horribles zapatos con tacón cuando tocaron la puerta del departamento.

—Si te hace algo, tiraré todas las ollas de la cocina al piso para que salga corriendo. — murmuró Anthony antes de desvanecerse.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y caminé hacia la entrada. Bien..., necesitaba todo mi esfuerzo para no ser tan sarcástica con Renée.

—Hola. — fue el hermoso saludo maternal, luego de no haberme visto por meses. Me di cuenta que con estos horribles zapatos era un poco más alta que ella.

—Hola, pasa.

Ella me inspeccionó con la mirada, seguramente preguntándose qué diablos hacía vestida decentemente. Caminó hacia la sala y tomó asiento.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Bueno, tengo prisa — tomó aire —. ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo con estos meses Isabella?

Fruncí el ceño ¿De qué hablaba esta mujer? ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hija te he extrañado! nada. Su mirada es distante, como dos desconocidas.

—Nada— Tomé asiento lo más alejada posible de ella, no me apetecía tenerla cerca.

Renée se quedó observándome en silencio, y una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, extraña porque ella jamás me sonreía.

—Te ves..., diferente.

—Supongo que estoy usando ropa adecuada. — murmuré dejando salir el aire de mis pulmones.

—No es solo eso Isabella. Tú estás diferente.

Asentí. Cuando era pequeña mamá solía ser amable conmigo, recuerdo que incluso me abrazaba, pero todo cambio cuando comencé con mi _locura_, aun más cuando Charlie se quitó la vida, pero aquello no había sido culpa mía.

Un celular comenzó a sonar en aquel momento, no era el mío, pues a mí nadie me llamaba. Renée rápidamente comenzó a buscar el celular en su cartera.

—Hola hija — sonrió como pocas veces la había visto. Era Alice la que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, lo sé con tal solo escucharla —. Estoy en casa de Isabella..., — murmuró y pude notar su incomodidad—. Si, estaré ahí lo antes posible..., claro hija, llama a tu padre y nos reunimos. Adiós te amo.

Qué diferencia había en el trato que ella le daba a Alice y el que me daba a mí. Yo era su única hija, pero eso no significaba que ella me tuviera que amar, yo le recordaba a Charlie... Alice a Carlisle, supongo que por eso la ama tanto.

—Te tienes que ir— afirme frunciendo el ceño.

—No, está bien.

—No hagas esperar a Alice, sabes que ella no tiene mucha paciencia—. Murmuré algo dolida.

—¿Quieres venir? — okey, eso no me lo esperaba ni en mis mejores sueños. Me pregunté vagamente si sus neuronas están funcionando normalmente.

—No.

No me apetecía ver a Alice y su vida perfecta, mucho menos a Carlisle con su odioso rostro amable.

—Deberías..., iremos de compras y... — Renée no encontró ningún otro argumento para continuar. Así era la relación entre nosotras, fría y sin palabras.

Me despedí de ella, dejándola en la puerta de entrada ¿Cuánto había durado la visita? ¿Diez minutos? o quizás menos. Miré por la ventana y la vi salir del edificio de manera elegante, sacudiendo su cabello al viento. Renée siempre había sido hermosa, otra diferencia entre nosotras, yo era simplemente normal.

Caminé hacia la cocina y me preparé un té para calmar mis nervios, el encuentro por alguna razón me dejo mal. Pensé en papá, en su vida y lo infeliz que era..., pensé en todo el dolor que debió sentir cuando descubrió todo, ¿Por qué no pensó en mi cuando se quito la vida? Yo lo amaba, yo realmente lo hacía y él se fue dejándome sola, con una madre que no le importó destruir una familia, un hogar..., destruyó mi vida.

"_Oh papá"_

De pronto tengo la necesidad de correr al cementerio, hace tiempo que no me aparezco por ahí, pero los cementerios jamás fue uno de mis lugares favoritos, no cuando yo jamás caminaba sola por las tumbas viejas y abandonadas, todo lleno de soledad.

—¿Qué sucede? — la voz de Anthony me sobresaltó. Lo miré, estaba apoyado en la encimera justo a mi lado.

—Solo..., necesito ir al cementerio, solo que no se me da muy bien. — Él me escucha atentamente y una sonrisa picara adornó sus labios ¿Había una razón para sonreír en este momento? porque yo no veía cual.

—Quizás vayas en compañía— murmura bajito. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, él me guiño el ojo y desapareció.

¡Como odiaba que hiciera eso!

—Anthony... ¡Anthony! —le llamé, pero parecía una idiota llamando a la nada asi que opté por quedarme en silencio e ir a buscar mi cartera a mi habitación. Mi Mickey estaba tirado en el piso, seguramente él lo había dejado allí.

Busco las llaves que están sobre la mesa de la sala y camino hacia la puerta de mi departamento, la abro y grito fuertemente al ver un hombre parado justo detrás de la puerta.

Llevo mi mano a mi corazón que late asustado en mi interior, cualquier día de estos, estos hermanos me van a matar de un paro cardiaco.

—Edward. — saludé confundida ¿Qué hacía justo en la puerta de mi departamento?

—Hola Bella... pasaba por acá y no pude evitar... venir...a... ¿saludarte?

Mientras hablaba pasaba una mano por su cabello rebelde, bajó su mirada avergonzado. Se veía adorable. Sonreí ante aquel cuento tan pasado de moda _"Pasaba por aquí",_ sí claro.

—Pues hola. — saludé. Edward levantó la mirada y su ceño se frunció levemente a la vez que una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

—Hola.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente. No sabía que decir realmente, no todos los días un guapo hombre se presenta a tu puerta para decir _hola._

—Vas de salida. — Afirma. Asiento algo apenada.

—_Sip,_ voy al cementerio.

Él me mira confundido y yo no sé por qué diablos digo eso. Me siento como una estúpida.

—¿A ver a Anthony?

Mi pulso se acelera, ni siquiera sé dónde queda la tumba de Anthony, como dije anteriormente odio todo tipo de tumbas, placas de mármol, flores secas, y canciones que solo hacen a los familiares llorar como condenados.

—No... — Miro sus ojos, y sé que desea preguntar algo, asi que prefiero adelantarme a los hechos—. Voy a ver a mi padre.

Edward me mira confundido, pero no dice absolutamente nada al respecto.

—Puedo... — _"Oh no, no soy buena compañía para ir a aquel lugar"_—. ¿Acompañarte?

"_No, no, no... Todo menos eso Edward. Diablos no..., no puedo ir allí sin que me crea una loca, estúpida como todo el mundo suele creerlo"_

Lo miro y justo detrás de Edward aparece Anthony asiento repetidas veces con su cabeza, parece niño de diez años.

—_No seas así, deja que te acompañe Bella..._ — dice mi ángel. Lo miró y Edward nota que estoy mirando hacia la nada, porque se voltea y luego vuelve a mirarme.

—¿Y bien?

Asiento aun con la mirada perdida. Edward pasa su mano por mi vista y vuelvo a poner mi atención en él.

—Vamos. — dice sonriente. Asiento y trato de sonreírle —. Hace un poco de frio ¿no?

_Oh no Edward..., tu hermano está justo a tu lado. _Pienso

—Vamos. — digo.

Salimos del edificio en silencio. Edward conduce rápidamente hacia el _cementerio de mármol_ que es donde mi padre descansa.

—¿Vienes a menudo? — pregunta Edward mientras estaciona el automóvil justo a las afuera.

—No. En realidad no vengo hace meses, no me gusta venir.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? — pregunta indeciso. Asiento y salgo del automóvil con paso vacilante. Pero quiero visitar a papá.

Caminamos en silencio mientras observamos como las personas caminan ausentes, seguramente yo estaría igual, si no fuera por la presencia de Edward a mi lado.

Un frío gélido se apodera de mí, y me niego a mirar hacia atrás. ¡Mierda! es por eso que jamás vengo, no puedo simplemente caminar por aquí e ignorar que jamás camino sola, siempre acompañada por _ellos._

Espero que Edward no lo noté. En momentos como estos, quisiera ser normal, no ver absolutamente nada.

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunta Edward tomando mi mano. Quizás la pregunta también sea el viejo truco para tomar mi mano, pero lo agradezco igualmente.

—Sí. — le sonrío. Su mano es cálida y me sostiene fuertemente, sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y me provoca un cosquilleo en el vientre—. Es por aquí.

Caminamos unos metros más cuando una fea y gris placa de mármol aparece en mi vista.

—Aquí. — anuncio mirando el nombre de papá. Dejo salir un suspiro y me estremezco ante la brisa que se levanta. Suelto la mano de Edward y envuelvo mi cuerpo con mis brazos tratando de entrar en calor.

Edward esta en silencio observándome.

No hago mucho aquí en realidad, no rezo..., sé que posiblemente papá este bien, a pesar de que se quitó la vida. Tampoco le hablo a su placa de mármol... simplemente vengo aquí y miro aquella placa horrible. Es irónico cuando la gente piensa que la tumba de un ser querido es linda, ¿Cómo puede serlo? toda la vida me he preguntado eso.

—Papá se quito la vida — Declaro. Seguramente Edward salga corriendo luego de esto, una familia de locos.

Tengo la mirada fija en la placa y siento sus pasos avanzar hacia mí, pero no levanto la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? — preguntó bajito, como si alguien en este lugar nos pudiera escuchar.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos verdes, me mira intensamente, tanto, que mi corazón se acelera. Siento cerca familiaridad con él, pero tengo que recordar que él no es Anthony, que él no es mi ángel, que él es solo un hombre tratando de conocer a una chica extraña que jamás podrá ofrecer nada.

—Porque encontró a mamá en la cama con su actual marido.

**00000**

**Hola mis lindas, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de nuestro ángel.**

**Aww amo escribir esto, realmente me encanta ajaja. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, estoy realmente feliz de que nuestro ángel tenga tan buena aceptación.**

**Bueno, supimos un poco más ¿Alguien odia a Renée? es una estúpida y también lo es Alice.**

**En lo personal amo a Edward, aunque Anthony es tan tierno y preocupado. jajaja mi corazón está dividido. ¿Qué sentirá Bella con toda esta confusión de gemelos? Ups.**

**Sus comentarios son mi único pago, no les toma más de diez segundos y me hacen muy, muy feliz.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo de Facebook, (Link en mi perfil de FF) Un beso y abrazo desde Chile.**

**Las quiere Ani.**


	10. Capítulo nueve

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo nueve.**

_**Junio 10.**_

Me miro en el espejo de mi baño y todo lo que veo es un espantoso reflejo. Ojeras bajo mis ojos, nariz roja, ojos hinchados y cabello hecho un completo desastre.

Dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones tratando de calmarme, pero al parecer es imposible. Pensé seriamente que parte de mi cabeza estaba sanando, pero no fue así, todo este tiempo me engañé como una estúpida. Quizás Renée tenía razón, yo era una estúpida loca.

Miré la hora de mi celular y marcan las seis de la mañana, aun es demasiado temprano como para levantarme un día sábado, pero aquella horrible pesadilla me quitó el sueño por completo.

¡Diablos! Soñar con Charlie realmente me había dejado mal.

Pasé mis manos húmedas por mi rostro para tratar de despejarme, pero aun no salía de mi cabeza la imagen de papá sentado en mi antigua casa conmigo en sus brazos. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar el pensamiento.

Salí del baño algo más calmada cuando veo una figura de pie junto a la ventana de mi habitación.

—No ocultes tu rostro. Sé perfectamente que has estado llorando la última hora en el baño.

Anthony caminó hacia mí y besó mi cabello delicadamente.

—Sabes que odio verte llorar — murmuró. Quise aferrarme a él, pedirle que ya no se fuera por tanto tiempo por los días, yo lo seguía necesitando, pero no quiero ser egoísta, lo quiero demasiado para que me acompañe en mi miseria.

—A veces solo es necesario. — susurré con voz ronca. Limpie mis ojos quitando todo rastro de llanto, aunque era casi imposible pasar desapercibida.

Anthony se alejó unos pasos de mí y me miró con su ceño fruncido.

—Creí que la cita con Edward te tendría de buen humor hoy.

Puse mis ojos en blanco exagerando lo suficiente, y fui directamente hacia mi cama para cubrirme completamente con las sábanas. Sus ojos me observaron con impaciencia, sabía perfectamente que Anthony disfrutaba de toda esta mierda de Edward. Bueno..., no es que me desagrade salir con él, solo no le veo sentido.

—No me hagas recordar por que acepté. Eres un sádico. Ya veía que el pobre salía corriendo por los extraños ruidos de la cocina.

Mi ángel soltó una sonora carcajada y se cruzó de brazos restándole importancia. Quise golpearlo.

—Siempre quise hacer eso. Al menos sirvió para que no dejaras a Edward con la ilusión de tenerte cerca.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Pues con este rostro no saldré con él aunque me pagaran.

Anthony alzó sus cejas.

—A ver si no sales Isabella. A ver si no sales...

_«¿Me está amenazando?»_

Le saqué la lengua y apague la luz de mi mesita de noche, tratando de cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.

**0000**

_«Maldito, mil veces maldito. Debería llamarlo demonio»_

Pensé en mi ángel, mientras mis labios le regalaban una sonrisa a Edward que se encontraba de pie en la entrada de mi departamento. No pude evitar admirarlo..., traía puestos unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal y su mirada era intensa..., tanto que mi pulso se disparó como una estúpida. Genial.

—Hola — saludó, como siempre, sonriendo.

—Hola, pasa. Iré por mi cartera — dije antes de caminar hacia mi habitación dejándolo solo en la sala.

Mis pasos resonaron por todo el departamento, mis pies se sentían cansados. A pesar de que era de entrada la noche no pude ocultar mis horribles ojeras. El sueño llegó recién a eso de las tres de la tarde. Me hubiese quedado en la cama lo que restaba de día y la noche, pero un demonio llamado Anthony hizo hasta lo imposible para que me levantara.

—Te dije que no te librarías hoy de él— murmuró mi ángel cuando llegué a mi habitación. Su mano se alzó pasándome la cartera que se encontraba a su lado. Puse mis ojos en blanco y golpee su estomago con mi cartera.

—Me veo espantosa — él alzó y bajo sus cejas pícaramente—. No me interesa lo que él piense de mi apariencia — me defendí —. Solo digo como me siento.

—Eres adorable cuando niegas lo evidente. Ahora ve.

Tomé aire ignorándolo. No quería demorar mucho, Edward aun podría ser un ladrón y robarme todo el departamento mientras yo pierdo el tiempo con un ángel. Me dispuse a salir de la habitación cuando Anthony pone su mano en mi hombro, deteniéndome.

—Bella...

Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y por un momento pensé que iba a besarme..., algo totalmente imposible.

—Bella... Edward es un buen hombre y ha demostrado tener mayor interés en ti en todo este tiempo. No lo eches a perder. — murmuró mirando fijamente mis ojos.

—¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? — pregunté apenas susurrando. Anthony me sonrió y solo se limitó a contestar.

—Pretendo que seas feliz.

Caminé hacia la sala donde Edward revisaba su celular, gracias al cielo que todos mis muebles se encontraban en su lugar. Sonreí.

Camine hacia él, pero aun no se percataba de mi presencia, cuando llegué a su lado toqué su hombro y se sobresaltó un poco, para luego sonreírme.

—¿Lista?

Asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa, aun con las palabras de Anthony grabadas en mi mente.

Bajamos hacia el estacionamiento donde su volvo se encontraba. Nueva York es un verdadero caos a las siete de la tarde. Trate de ignorar los bocinazos, el caos, el bullicio de los automóviles mientras Edward trataba de avanzar en el tráfico.

Estuvimos en silencio por largos minutos mientras él conducía. Yo en lo personal no sabía que decir realmente, jamás fui a una cita, tampoco quiero hacerme la inocente por qué no lo soy, es solo que..., cuando fui a la secundaria, los bailes, el primer amor y todas esas mierdas jamás las viví, pues estaba demasiado enfadada con el mundo. Además fue en la época que Charlie se suicido y yo jamás hable con alguien.

—Estás pensativa hoy. — murmuró Edward estacionando el volvo. No me había percatado que estábamos pasando junto al Central Park. Yo viviendo en Nueva York jamás había caminado lo suficiente como para conocerlo completamente. Soy una aburrida, lo sé.

—Lo siento. — me disculpe sin saber que decir —. ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunté para hablar de algo y no verme como una idiota.

—Pensé que podríamos caminar por el Central Park — murmuró pasando su mano derecha por su cabello alborotado—. No quisiste ir a cenar..., pensé... Bueno si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar.

—No, no. Es perfecto— le sonreí sinceramente —. No me apetecía ir a cenar, caminar es genial.

Edward se limitó a sonreír y pronto estacionó el Volvo.

Nos adentramos al hermoso mundo verde que se extendía ante mis ojos. Íbamos a solo centímetros de distancia, casi podía sentir el calor de Edward en mi piel.

—Sabes que estaré de cumpleaños— Edward comento distraídamente mientras miraba el horizonte. Su cumpleaños... el cumpleaños de Anthony... hubiese cumplido veintiséis años si siguiera con vida.

—Que bien.

Edward me miró por unos instantes para luego detenerse. Lo miré extrañada y retrocedí hacia él confundida.

—Bella..., no te quiero obligar a nada. Si no quieres estar aquí puedo llevarte a casa y podemos vernos otro día.

Mi corazón se oprimió de dolor..., Diablos, Edward no merecía que fuese tan cortante y pesada. El siempre había sido amable, pero hoy no era un buen día para mí. Primero el sueño que me despertó en la madrugada; segundo las palabras de Anthony y su recuerdo atormentándome constantemente ¿Por qué siento que lo traiciono al no pasar tiempo con él? Él me hace compañía constantemente, llegó a mi vida cuando yo más lo necesitaba, pero ver a Edward..., con su ceño fruncido y con su semblante triste como en este momento me partía el corazón. No lo merece, él es demasiado bueno.

_«Bella... Edward es un buen hombre y ha demostrado tener mayor interés en ti en todo este tiempo. No lo eches a perder»_

Las palabras de mi ángel abrumaron nuevamente mi mente.

—No. Quiero estar aquí Edward. — Mande a volar todos mis malos pensamientos, solo enfocándome en él —. Discúlpame, estoy distraída.

—¿Estás segura? — Su mano se alzó y sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mi mejilla —. Podemos solo...

—Segurísima. — le interrumpí sonriéndole.

Comenzamos de cero nuevamente. Caminamos, pero esta vez Edward tomó mi mano sorprendiéndome, entrelazó nuestros dedos. Se sentía bien..., muy bien a decir verdad. Mordí mi labio inferior.

—¿Harás una fiesta o algo así? — pregunté refiriéndome a su cumpleaños. Edward arrugó su nariz negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

—_Nop_. No me gustan las fiestas y celebrar por hacerme cada vez más viejo — comentó dando un ligero apretón en mi mano—. Aunque quizás venga mi familia de Forks.

—¿Te refieres a tu madre? — pregunté curiosa. Edward asintió y fui consciente cuando paso su lengua rosada mojando sus labios.

_«¿Qué estupideces estoy mirando?»_ Me regañe mentalmente. Siempre había criticado a las mujeres que se quedan mirando como idiotas a los hombres, suspirando hasta por que el hombre pestañeaba ¿Quién me ve ahora? mirando la lengua de Edward... estaba demente.

—Claro, a ella..., a su esposo y a mis hermanas.

¿Hermanas? Uau..., eso era nuevo ¿Serían gemelos igual que ellos dos?

—¿Hermanas? ¿Gemelas? ¿Mellizas?

Edward soltó una carcajada y asintió.

—Dos gemelas de ocho años.

«Oh por dios»

—Estoy impresionada. — Declaré llevándome la mano libre al pecho—.¿Estás consciente que cuando seas padre, seguramente tendrás gemelos?

—Para eso estoy ahorrando dinero desde ahora.

Solté una carcajada, solo él podría decir algo así.

—Es enserio. Bueno es genial..., es horrible crecer solo. Deben ser adorables.

—Lo son. — Admitió, seguramente orgulloso.

Caminamos muchos minutos, conversando sobre su familia. Aunque no quisiera, me dio curiosidad conocer a esas dos pequeñas que, sin duda, deben ser muy hermosas.

—Ey no me dijiste que día es exactamente tu cumpleaños— entrecerré mis ojos.

—Veinte de junio señorita ¿Quieres tomar un helado? — tiró de mi mano, casi corriendo hacia un caballero panzón que tenía un carrito rodeado de niños golosos.

—¡Pero falta tan poco para la fecha! — me quejé como niña pequeña.

—Lo sé — Acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Joven?

Edward prestó atención al señor gordo y pidió dos conos de helados.

—¿Sabor?

—Chocolate. — respondimos ambos, para luego sonreírnos como dos adolecentes.

Edward pagó y seguimos caminando por el central Park. Los faroles comenzaban a iluminarse y quise soltar un suspiro. Todo era lleno de paz, tranquilo, silencioso, era como si Nueva York no existiera en este lugar. Seguimos caminando, mirando los jóvenes parejas devorarse entre ellos, tocando lo que no se debería tocar en público. Me incomodé un poco al observarlos.

—Asi que en diez días cumples veintiséis años. — murmuré tratando de desviar la atención.

Casi terminábamos nuestro helado y mi garganta pidió agua.

—Sí. Espero que vengas a mi casa a cenar.

Solté una carcajada. ¿Él invitarme a mí? que estupidez

—No hablas en serio — trate de decir conteniendo la respiración. Miré a Edward, pero él estaba lejos de divertirse..., bueno una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, seguramente riéndose de mí.

—Completamente enserio.

—Edward estarás con tu familia. — dije

—Quiero que los conozcas — declaró muy seguro de su mismo. Nuevamente se detuvo y tiró de mi mano para abrazarme.

_« Oh, qué bien se siente esto»_ Pensé al sentir el calor de mi pecho.

Edward acarició mi espalda y me permití cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo...

—Bella..., eres hermosa. — Susurró cerca de mi oído—. Sé que has hecho todo por alejarme de ti.

Sonreí avergonzada, porque sabía que esa era la verdad.

—Es verdad. — admití.

—Pero como te dije..., no lo permitiré.

Me aleje un poco de él y lo miré fijamente sus ojos, aquellos ojos verde jade que se fruncían con ternura cuando él sonreía. Edward es hermoso, realmente lo es, pero algo mucho más allá de su apariencia física me atrae hacia él, su personalidad, su constante sonrisa, sus bromas, su compañía, todo..., realmente él es único.

No supe cómo pasó exactamente, pero Edward aferraba su mano derecha en mi cintura y su mano izquierda descansaba sobre mi cuello. Podía sentir su respiración golpeándome la nariz, la boca. Cerré mis ojos al sentir como la tibieza de sus labios acariciaban los míos de manera delicada, como se movieron lentamente provocándome un exquisito cosquilleo; sus labios son tersos, suaves y provocan en mí mil sensaciones que simplemente no puedo describir. Deje salir un suspiro cuando sentí que mi respiración comenzaba agitarse..., él aprovecho la situación para adentrar su lengua a mi boca. Sus labios se mueven con mayor intensidad ahora y siento que en cualquier momento voy a caerme al suelo.

—Me encantas. — declaró él escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo lo abrazo fuertemente. Me sentí extraña —Esperé semanas para poder besarte, me alegro que no me golpearas.

Sonreí y aspiré su exquisito olor.

—No podría golpearte tontito. — Sentí como sonreía escondido en mi cuello. Se incorporó y volvió a besarme.

**00000**

Pasé mi mano por mi frente quitándome el asqueroso sudor. Miré a Victoria, una pelirroja algo desganada que entró a trabajar hace unos días en la cafetería de la señora Esme, según ella, yo necesitaba ayuda; realmente estaba agradecida, no sabía si podría con todo este verano, además los horarios eran más flexibles.

Miré mi celular y me sentí como una estúpida, solo había pasado un minuto desde que lo vi la hora por última vez. Edward me convirtió en una idiota. Solo me faltaba tener una foto suya en mi celular para babear todo el día al mirarlo, cosa que por ahora no sucedería, necesitaba mi mente sana.

—Un jugo natural de durazno. — Un joven apuesto estaba de pie junto a la caja registradora. Asentí y ordené a Victoria prepararlo. Trabajar hace años me daba ventajas, aunque no me gustaba abusar de ella. A medida que se acercaba el verano el café fue rápidamente reemplazado por jugos naturales y helados, eran deliciosos.

Dejé salir un suspiro y cada vez estoy más impaciente por largarme de aquí. Las campanitas de la puerta sonaron y Victoria me pegó un codazo en las costillas, la miré confundida.

—A éste lo atiendo yo. — murmuró con una sonrisa picara. Levanté mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba, aunque tenía sospechas de quien podría ser. Edward como siempre entraba de manera elegante guiñándome un ojo, relamió sus labios y caminó directamente hacia nosotras, bueno hacia mí.

—Hola linda. — saluda él con su voz musical.

—Hola guapo ¿Qué deseas ordenar? — Victoria sacudió su largo cabello y movía su pie constantemente en el piso.

Edward me miró confundido y yo solo levanté las manos riendo. Parece de estos niños que piden ayuda a la madre para salir de un apuro. ¡Qué adorable!

—Espero a Bella... — comento él. Victoria se voltea a verme sorprendida y puedo saber que tiene deseos de matarme en este mismo instante. Oh, también se ha sonrojado.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía. — murmuró avergonzada. Salió rápidamente de ahí para ir a esconderse al baño.

—Pobre, la has dejado sin aliento. — Rodee el mesón y lo saludé con un corto beso en los labios.

—¿Y a ti te deje sin aliento? — murmuró mientras sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura. Sonreí.

—No lo creo caballero— sonreí —. Ahora sueltamente..., aun me quedan diez minutos. — Él besó la punta de mi nariz y se alejó cuando la señora Esme salió de su oficina regalándome una sonrisa.

—Hola Edward — saludó cortésmente —. Qué alegría verte aquí tan seguido— comentó de buen humor.

—Bueno, aquí hay alguien que me importa... y mucho. Podría estar todo el día aquí si mi trabajo me lo permitiera — La señora Esme soltó un suspiro ahogado ante las palabras de Edward.

—¿Dónde estabas hace veinte años muchacho? — rió negando con la cabeza —. Isabella no dejes ir a este joven, es adorable. Y puedes irte..., deja que Victoria limpie todo aquí, estoy cansada de que solo se la pase quejando.

Asentí y fui a cambiarme la ropa del trabajo. Una vez lista caminé hacia Edward que seguía entretenido con mi jefa.

—¿Lista? — preguntó al verme. Asentí dirigiéndome hacia él.

Salimos de la cafetería tomados de la mano, comenzamos a caminar un par de cuadras donde tenía estacionado el Volvo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día de hoy? — pregunté mirando su perfil mientras caminábamos.

—Bien. No hago mucho la verdad sentado detrás de un escritorio. — comentó soltando mi mano y pasando su brazo sobre mi hombros para acercarme más a él.

—Lo haces, cuidas niños y bebes. Es una labor importante.

Sonrió y no pude evitar suspirar al notar las arruguitas que se formaban en sus ojos, es realmente adorable.

—¿Te gustan los bebes Bella? — preguntó curioso.

—Supongo..., jamás he compartido lo suficiente con uno.

—Espero que las niñas de ocho años te caigan bien.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — a estas alturas ya estábamos llegando al volvo. Me acorraló contra la puerta del copiloto y acercó su rostro al mío.

—Dije enserio con lo de pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo. Ahora con mayor razón..., mamá muere por conocerte.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza..., la madre de Edward ya me conocía. De pronto todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso.

_«¡Oh no! ¿Qué le daría a ella?»_

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Lo es — me aseguró —. Es más, yo cocinaré para ti.

—¿Cocinas? ¿Un hombre cocina? — pregunté extrañada.

—Soy un hombre perfecto. Deberías saberlo. — me guiñó el ojo derecho con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. — Mi familia te amará, estoy seguro.

_«Eso espero»_

**0000**

**Hola mis lindas. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo del ángel. Como ven me estoy enfocando más en la relación Edward/Bella..., a mi me encantan, sobre todo él. Nuestro ángel ya no está demasiado con Bella..., pero créanme no me he olvidado de él, espero que ustedes tampoco. **

**Espero que el capítulo les haya encantado.**

**Sus comentarios son mi único pago y me hacen muy, muy feliz.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook (Link en mi perfil)**

**Las quiero y hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Atte; Ani.**


	11. Capítulo diez

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Diez.**

Caminé descalza por mi departamento, prácticamente corriendo de un lado hacia otro para calmar mis nervios ¿Cómo es posible que los días pasaran así de rápido? Es realmente increíble, un día se va tan rápido como viene y aquello me tenía enferma de los nervios. Quise gritar fuertemente, pero pensé que mis desconocidos vecinos no lo aprobarían.

Mis pies se dirigieron hacia mi habitación y recogí mi Mickey que estaba tirado en el suelo, seguramente Anthony lo había dejado ahí, aun no sabía su loca obsesión por este peluche. Al dejarlo en mi cama, sentí aquella sensación tan conocida que provocaban en mis vellos se erizaran, y mis rodillas pesaran un poco más... Aquella sensación gélida a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada. _Anthony._

Me voltee para mirar sus ojos, él sonreía de manera linda. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó tímidamente hacia mí. Él se veía igual que siempre, pero yo era consciente que no me veía como hace un par de meses atrás. Acorté los pocos pasos que nos separaban. _«¡Como lo había extrañado!»_ Habían sido más de una semana que no aparecía por aquí y me hacía sentir tan sola..., tan miserable. Mi vida no es la misma sin él.

—¿Vas de salida? — preguntó con voz suave, tanto así, que cerré mis ojos al escucharlo.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, y asentí no muy convencida aun. No sabía en qué diablos me había metido, pero no había vuelta atrás.

—Sí.

Anthony frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Quise saber que estaba pasando por su mente.

—Puedo suponer que sales con Thomas — Se sentía tan extraño que lo llamara así, tuve la intención de corregirlo, decirle que su nombre es Edward, pero me obligué a cerrar la boca.

—Saldré a ver a Edward. — Saqué de mi closet una chaqueta negra de cuero que combina perfectamente con mis calzas de color gris. Me veo decente, supongo que Renée no me reconocería y, en parte, me agradaría que no lo hiciera.

—No me has dicho nada sobre mi hermanito— Mi ángel sonríe y luego me mira fijamente los ojos mientras me calzo mis zapatos— ¿Besa bien?

—Silencio Anthony — digo con voz fría. No me gusta este tipo de conversaciones, mucho menos con él.

—¿Solo se han besado?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Mira Anthony. Primero... besa muy bien. Segundo, no soy una cualquiera.

Si supiera que un hombre jamás me tocó en mis veintidós años. Era algo vergonzoso, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Diablos, no soy una santa, pero mi personalidad atormentada jamás me permitió interactuar con las demás personas. Mi ángel y Edward cambiaron parte de mi personalidad, haciéndome sentir querida, mucho más segura y por supuesto acompañada. No los cambiaría por nada.

Anthony me miró y su boca se frunció. Caminó hacia mí y sus ojos viajaron por mi cuerpo, provocándome un escalofrío.

—En este momento envidio a Edward. — admitió tomando mi cintura entre sus fuertes manos. No pude evitar comparar su toque con el de Edward. Anthony se sentía más frio..., y las manos de Edward se sentían mucho más cálidas —. Hubiese hecho todo por estar en su lugar Bella... eres una mujer maravillosa.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y no supe que decir realmente. Opte por sonreír, aunque la sonrisa no saliese del todo sincera, y alejarme de su toque. Dolía, dolía mucho.

—Anthony..., yo

—Shh... — su dedo índice silenciaron mis labios. Miré su ceño fruncido y sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome el rostro —. Disculpa, estoy siendo egoísta por decirte esto. Tú estás con mi hermano yo no te puedo atormentar con mis tonterías.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Me dolía tanto hacerle daño.

—¡No! — mi mano envuelve las suyas y tengo deseos de que me abrace, pero no estoy segura si él lo desea —. Tú jamás serás egoísta Anthony. Tú eres mi ángel, mi compañero, mi amigo.

Sonríe tristemente y se aleja para mirar la ventana por la ventana de mi habitación. Se ve tan desolado en éste momento, que estoy a punto de odiarme.

—Bella..., — Su voz se escucha fría—. No estaré aquí para siempre.

Parpadeé cuando sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla ¿Por qué me dice esto? no puedo ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de no verlo nunca más. Duele, duele tanto como el día en que perdí a papá.

—No me dejes... Anthony por favor. — ruego caminando hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos sobre su estomago, escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda.

—Bella..., no lo haré aun — se voltea y toma mi rostro entre sus manos—. Estoy aquí por algo, y no me iré hasta verlo con mis propios ojos.

Y sin más besó mi cabeza y desapareció, negándome la posibilidad de decirle feliz cumpleaños..., aunque no sé si hubiese sido lo correcto.

**0000**

_«No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo»_

Siento mis manos húmedas y prácticamente quiero salir corriendo de este lugar, pero no puedo. Hoy es veinte de junio, el cumpleaños de Edward. Se ofreció irme a buscar a mi departamento, pero me negué, ya que él tenía que ir a buscar a su familia, que viene directamente de Forks, al aeropuerto.

Me había llamado hace una hora atrás, diciéndome que me estaba esperando en su casa junto con su familia y aquella verdad me puso los pelos de punta. No sabía realmente porque estaba nerviosa, quizás ver nuevamente a la señora Elizabeth, o el hecho de que toda su familia se encontraría ahí era algo realmente aterrador. No sabía cómo actuar, hace mucho tiempo deje de compartir con una familia.

Mis manos sudaban, intenté secarlas de manera imperceptible en mi pantalón.

Pagué al señor del taxi, para luego aferrar mis manos a mi cartera. Sin embargo, a pesar que mis nervios estaban a punto de traicionarme y salir arrancando a refugiarme en la tranquilidad de mi departamento junto a mí ángel ―convengamos que no estaba acostumbrada a estos encuentros sociales―, agradecí estar sola en este momento, ya que así podría observar con mayor detalle el frontis de su casa. Últimamente, si respectaba a Edward, quería saberlo todo.

Era una noche cálida, anuncio perfecto del comienzo del verano, una tenue brisa la hacía aún más agradable. La luna llena brillaba como un enorme foco, que parecía alumbrar justo por encima de la casa de Edward, haciendo la ver más hermosa y por momentos como si estuviese cubierta de una fina capa de plata.

Un cuidado jardín de verde prado, parecía titilar bajo la luz de la luna, gracias a las gotas de agua que aún reposaban sobre el ―supongo que alguien lo había regado―, era la antesala nórdica propiedad.

Estaba dividida entre secciones, todas coronadas con un alto de techo de dos aguas, cubierto de pequeñas tejas que a la luz de las estrellas parecían pequeñas láminas de charol. Las paredes del ala izquierda estaban recubiertas de piedra, de esas que te recuerdan los refugios de montaña o una casa de cuento, más todavía si prestabas atención a sus ventanas pequeñas de semicircular dintel, que eran el detalle y el sello perfecto.

En la sección de al medio, estaba la puerta de entrada, de madera clara como la miel, enmarcada por diminutas ventanas cuadriculadas, por donde me imaginaba se colaban los rayos del sol por la mañanas. Dos escalones de piedra había que sortear hasta ella.

El ala derecha comprendía por completo el garaje, su puerta enorme, del mismo color de la de entrada, rectangular, divida en más secciones rectangulares en el sentido contrario, como si alguien las hubiese dibujado, dándole un aire cálido, tanto que no pude dejar de imaginar en su parte de arriba un arco de basketball y un par de niños jugando, contagiando el ambiente con sus infantiles y alegres risas.

Por último del techo sobresalía una pequeña ventana, la cual demostraba la existencia de una buhardilla o un ático. ¿Estaría este arreglado? ¿Sería un lugar de relajo o descanso? A juzgar como relucían los cristales de sus ventanas obtuve la respuesta, sí, lo era.

No supe cuando tiempo estuve mirando la hermosa casa de Edward, solo fui consciente de escuchar un ruido y unos pasos caminar rápidamente hacia mí. Edward se veía hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, todo esto parecía irreal, su caminar tan felino y varonil prácticamente me quitó el aliento, la leve brisa sacudía su cabello broncíneo haciéndolo ver irresistible.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? — pregunta envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí buscando su mirada y sus labios rápidamente se posaron sobre los míos —. Te ves hermosa.

—Tengo que verme decente para conocer a tu familia — murmuré algo avergonzada—. Feliz Cumpleaños.

El sonrió y escondió su rostro en mi cuello desnudo. Su olor llegó a mis fosas nasales, un olor varonil, exquisito que se adhería a su piel. Sus manos me tienen abrazada fuertemente, como si tuviese miedo de perderme o algo así.

—Me siento mal porque no me permitiste comprarte nada — murmuré bajando la mirada.

—Olvídalo. No me gustan los regalos, ni siquiera me gustan los cumpleaños — Pasó su brazo por mis hombros para caminar hacia la casa. Los nervios comenzaron apoderarse de mí.

—Eres tontito, pero no puedes pedirme siempre que lo haga.

—Me gusta la idea de que pases más cumpleaños conmigo. — dijo besando la comisura de mis labios.

Mis pasos se sienten lentos y pesados, el latido de mi corazón se encuentra inquieto e incluso asustado. Si tan solo supiera lo que dirá la madre de Edward... tengo incluso la leve esperanza que no recuerde mi rostro. Si el día de mañana tuviese un hijo y una loca desconocida lo buscara y luego llegase a casa con él, pensaría lo peor, no estaba en la mejor situación, estaba claro, pero recordé entonces, que la señora Elizabeth era amable, y amorosa. Espero que siga siendo igual.

Llegamos a la puerta principal y se oía música agradable, pero no supe reconocer quien cantaba. Entramos a su casa con Edward tocándome la espalda baja, su mano ahí me inquietaba, su familia me ponía nerviosa... en pocas palabras mi corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

Un pasillo angosto, con unos cuadros colgados en la pared blanca fue lo primero que pude apreciar. Al final del pasillo llegamos a una sala donde se encontraban dos personas mirándome atentamente. Me sentí como un pedazo de carne expuesto. Edward subió su mano a mi hombro, cosa que agradecí, y habló;

—Familia, ella es Isabella Swan. Mi... novia— lo miré, por dios que lo hice, «_¿Novia?»_ Sus ojitos me miraron atentamente y no pude evitar sonreírle. Comenzaba a querer a Edward, y mucho. Aunque nunca estuve de novia de nadie, se sentía bien que él fuese el primero.

—Ella es mi madre Elizabeth y él es su marido Eric — dijo Edward mirándome. La señora Elizabeth se acercó a nosotros y supe por su mirada que me reconoció de inmediato.

—Hola señora Elizabeth — saludé cortésmente.

Su cabello broncíneo apenas tocaba sus hombros, supongo que en todos estos meses lo volvió a cortar. Me preguntó vagamente si en Forks existen salones de belleza, borré ese pensamiento tan rápido como vino.

Edward aprieta más su agarre contra mi hombro en clara señal de apoyo. Siento mis piernas temblar.

—Hola Isabella — dice ella simplemente y me da un beso en la mejilla. Fruncí el ceño y ella se alejó de mí para sonreírle a su hijo.

Eric es un señor alto de rostro níveo, su cabello es castaño oscuro. Debe estar cerca de los cuarenta y cinco años. Es un hombre apuesto.

—Un placer conocerte Isabella— sus ojos azules son dulces —. Dime Eric solamente.

—Un placer— digo antes de que él bese mi mejilla.

Tomamos asiento y Edward me ofrece una copa de vino, la cual no dudo en aceptar, necesito relajarme. Mi mirada busca a dos pequeñas desconocidas que tenía curiosidad de conocer, pero no veo a nadie excepto a dos adultos mirando nuestras manos unidas mientras conversan con... mi novio. Aquella palabra_ casi _me hace sonrojar.

—¿Y Estudias Isabella? — La conversación se volvió a mí, cosa que detesté. Me removí inquieta, quizás la respuesta no le gustase del todo.

—No. Trabajo en el centro de Manhattan, en una cafetería.

La señora Elizabeth y Eric sonríen, al parecer no es malo para ellos no tener una profesión. Edward en ese momento apretó mi mano, consiguiendo mi atención.

—Cociné lasaña, espero que te guste.

Le sonreí sinceramente, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero me obligué a quedarme sentada, disfrutando la sutil caricia que le daba a mis manos.

—Me encanta. — dije mirando sus labios. Lo siento no pude evitar hacerlo.

Los tres comenzaron una conversación, poniéndose al día sobre lo que ocurría en aquel depresivo pueblo llamado Forks. Edward preguntaba por sus antiguos amigos de escuela, y por otros adultos que no supe quienes eran. La señora Elizabeth poco a poco se iba relajando, aunque su mirada aun no me dejaba tranquila. Miraba cada uno de los gestos que habían entre Edward y yo, y eso me ponía nerviosa, es como si analizara nuestra relación.

Cuando sintieron un automóvil afuera, Edward se levantó de mi lado y caminó hacia la puerta, saliendo hacia el jardín. Elizabeth no perdió la oportunidad para sentarse junto a mí, mientras que su marido Eric revisaba alguna tontería en su celular.

—Te ves diferente Bella. — dice bajito tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Creo que he cambiado — admití orgullosa. Sus ojos claros se toparon con los míos y luego ella me sonrió, palmeando suavemente mi rodilla.

—Tuve cierto rechazo cuando te vi entrar — admitió bajando la mirada, seguramente avergonzada—. Pero cuando tengas un hijo vas a entender mi lado sobreprotector. Nos conocimos hace meses y prácticamente me había olvidado de ti, verte llegar con Edward fue..., una sorpresa.

—Lo siento... yo.

—No lo sientas linda— ella es tierna, su mano acaricia mi cabello suavemente —. Los vi ahora..., se ven bien. Muy lindos juntos. A propósito, dime Elizabeth solamente.

No suelo sonrojarme, pero esta vez sí lo hice. Ambas sonreímos, cuando sentimos risas desde la entrada.

Dos idénticas niñas corren por el pasillo viniendo hacia nosotros. Edward camina detrás de ellas sonriendo. Ambas niñas se lanzaron hacia Eric, quien las abrazó fuertemente y besó sus cabezas colorinas.

Ellas saltaban, hablaban o prácticamente gritaban sobre un acontecimiento que no pude escuchar con claridad. Elizabeth me miró disculpándome, pero solo le sonreí.

—Niñas, no sean mal educadas. Saluden — dijo a las niñas.

Las dos pequeñas la miran, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en mí. Unas sonrisitas adoraron sus pequeños y níveos rostros.

_«Son hermosas»_ Es lo único que puedo pensar al ver sus cabellos de color anaranjado, una lo traía largo hasta la cintura, con pequeñas ondas en las puntas y un cintillo para despejar su rostro. La otra lo traía más corto, por debajo de los hombros. Ambas tenían un rostro níveo y ojos azules, como los de Eric.

—Tú debes ser la novia de Thomas — dice la de cabello corto con una enrome sonrisa en los labios—. Eres bonita.

—Claro ¿Quién más podría ser? — le dice la de cabello largo. Ambas se ubican frente a mí, y a pocos segundos, siento sus bracitos envolverme. Edward me mira divertido de pie junto a la pared que se encuentra a su lado. — Y huele rico.

Todos soltaron una risita, incluyéndome. Supe inmediatamente que son un par de traviesas.

—Hola pequeñas. Soy Bella— las saludé mientras beso sus mejillas. Agradezco estar sentada, para así, poder estar prácticamente a su altura.

—Hola, soy Alicia Lincoln — se presentó la de cabello largo. Sus manitos alistaron su vestido para quitar las arrugas invisibles. Sonreí —. Y ella es Katie Lincoln, mi hermana.

Las niñas se sentaron a mi lado, discutiendo sobre unas muñecas. Yo estando entre ambas me hacían participar de la conversación. Alicia comenzó acariciar mi cabello.

—Bella... ¿Puedo peinar tu cabello? — preguntó.

—Alicia no la incomodes — la regañó Eric—. Otro día puedes jugar al salón de belleza.

Alicia hizo un puchero y me sentí mal.

—Péinalo si quieres. — dije. Su rostro se iluminó y ambas comenzaron a tocar mi cabello. Al final, terminé con una trenza que se pegaba a mi cabeza y se perdía debajo de mis pechos. Tenía el cabello largo, tendré que cortármelo pronto.

—Isabella ¿Tienes hermanos? —

—Soy hija única— le dije a Katie acariciando su corto cabello.

—¡Oh! ¿Y tus padres?

Pude sentir la mirada de Edward, que se encontraba sentado con Eric. Aclaré mi garganta.

—Mi papá falleció y mi mamá está casada.

Ambas abrieron los ojos.

—¿Y tu madre no tiene más hijos? — Esta vez Elizabeth preguntó.

—No. Su pareja, Carlisle, tiene una hija y ella es como la hija de mamá.

La conversación se estaba volviendo incomoda, quise salir a tomar aire, pero sería demasiado inapropiado. Edward se levantó y salió de la habitación, no pude evitar mirar sus movimientos varoniles y decididos. Vestía un pantalón azul oscuro, zapatos cafés y una camisa blanca; se ve realmente hermoso. Volvió aparecer a mi vista de inmediato, llevando en sus manos una gran fuente.

—La comida está lista — anunció y ambas pequeñas saltaron de alegría y corrieron a la mesa. Elizabeth sonrió y me miró algo apenada.

—Le dije que yo podía cocinar, pero Thomas jamás le gustó celebrar cumpleaños, ni el pastel, mucho menos los presentes, a diferencia de Anthony, él esperaba todo el año recibir los regalos.

Y sin más se levantó para caminar a la mesa, dejándome un gusto amargo en la boca. Anthony..., mi ángel. «_¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Qué estará haciendo?»_

Edward avanzó hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, sentí unas traviesas risitas detrás de nosotros.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó acariciándome la mejilla derecha. Me sentí horrible por estar comportándome como una idiota el día de su cumpleaños.

—Sí, perfectamente — dije sonriéndole—. ¡Quiero probar tu comida!

Él sonrió y sus ojos se fruncieron cuando lo hizo, aquello hasta el día de hoy me parece adorable.

—Ven, eres mi invitada de honor.

Me condujo hacia la mesa. Me senté entre él y Alicia. La señora Elizabeth sirvió un poco de coca-cola a las niñas y más vino para los adultos. Me recordé mentalmente que no podía beber mucho, porque no estaba acostumbrada.

—Propongo un brindis— dijo la mujer levantando su copa—. Por mi hijo y su cumpleaños. Hijo, te deseo lo mejor, tu sabes cuánto te amo y también por Bella, que desde ahora forma parte de nuestra pequeña familia.

Edward tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa, y esa fue la primera vez que me sentí parte de algo.

**00000**

Son casi las dos de la madrugada, he tomado alrededor de cinco copas de vino, las pequeñas duermen en los regazos de sus padres, Edward está sentado a mi lado, me tiene abrazada, su mano descansa en el costado de mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza está apoyada en su hombro y mis ojos poco a poco se cierran.

—Bueno, creo que nosotros deberíamos ir al hotel.

—Mamá te dije que se pueden quedar aquí, hay suficientes habitaciones.

Elizabeth negó con su cabeza al escuchar protestar a Edward.

—No queremos incomodar — Ella nos regala una sonrisa picara y es la segunda vez que me sonrojo.

—Descuide, yo me voy a mi departamento — tuve la necesidad de aclararlo, antes de que pensara que Edward y yo manteníamos relaciones sexuales.

Edward me miró y pude ver la decepción en sus ojos.

—¿Te pasamos a dejar Bella? — preguntó Eric acariciando distraídamente el brazo de Alicia.

—No, yo la iré a dejar a su casa.

Ambos adultos asienten. Se levantaron y Edward tomó a Katie en sus fuertes brazos y la llevó a un automóvil, que antes no se encontraba ahí, y la dejó en asiento trasero donde Eric también dejaba a Alicia.

—Bella, ha sido un placer conocerte— Eric me abraza cálidamente—. Nos volveremos a ver en estos días.

—Por supuesto que sí — digo sonriéndole. Él se sube al asiento del piloto cuando la señora Elizabeth me abraza fuertemente.

—Me alegro de verte Bella. — murmura para que nadie la pueda escuchar—. Y mira que nos quedaremos unos días aquí — dice—. Nos tenemos que ver.

—Yo encantada — ella me vuelve abrazar y se despide de su hijo, para subirse al auto y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ahora todo el mundo se ha ido, solo somos Edward y yo abrazados en mitad de la noche. Mis ojos pesan a causa del sueño, y también por las copas de vino que me tome. Solté un bostezo y Edward sonrió besando mi cabeza.

—Quédate hoy conmigo. — pide acariciando envolviéndome entre sus brazos, acercándome a él. Mi pulso, de pronto, se dispara en mi interior y no sé cómo hacer que se calme.

—Edward...

Tuve la necesidad de decirle que yo jamás me he quedado fuera de casa, menos con un hombre, pero al mirarlo me doy cuenta que él no es tan solo un hombre, él es Edward y siempre me ha cuidado, sé que nada me pasará con él y respetará todo tipo de decisiones que yo tome.

—Solo duerme conmigo, no te estoy pidiendo nada más.

Sus labios se posaron en los míos y así nos fuimos acercando, entre risitas, a la entrada de su casa. Era algo estúpido, ya que podíamos caer el suelo en cualquier momento.

—Me quedaré — digo una vez que llegamos a la entrada de la casa. Edward sonríe y toma mi mano, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó agua de su interior. Sirvió dos vasos y se sentó en la barra del desayuno.

—¿Más lasaña? — pregunta bostezando.

—No. Estas cansado ¿Trabajaste mucho hoy?

Edward asintió y luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Sí, pero nada terrible. Lo peor fue ir a aeropuerto y soportar a dos diablitos.

Palmeó su rodilla y me senté sobre sus piernas, me sentí como una niña pequeña al no tocar el suelo. Edward escondió su rostro en mi cuello y respiró profundamente.

—Tus hermanas son hermosas.

—Son inquietas, muy inquietas — murmuró contra mi piel, provocándome un escalofrío — Dejaste que te peinaran. Créeme, desde ahora serás algún tipo de _barbie _para ellas.

—Tu familia es hermosa Edward ¿Por qué los dejaste y viniste a Nueva York? — Mis manos jugaban distraídamente con su cabello. Edward tragó saliva, pude notar como su manzana de Adan sube y baja.

—Creía que sería buena idea acercarme a mi padre — murmuró—. Conseguí un trabajo y lo busqué.

—¿Y lo encontraste? — pregunto tomándome el vaso de agua

Edward asintió.

—Creo que fue mala idea. En ese tiempo Anthony justo había muerto y él estaba devastado.

Cada vez que escucho mencionar el nombre de Anthony es una sensación de irrealidad. Todo el mundo piensa que él no está aquí, que se fue, que no sabe nada de lo que ocurre, pero él sigue tan presente en mi vida.

—¿Te saludó hoy? —

Edward asintió no muy convencido.

—Sí. Me fue a ver al consultorio hoy en la mañana, luego de pasar al cementerio a ver a mi hermano.

Tragué saliva.

—Me hubiese encantado crecer con él — Edward toma un sorbo de agua—. Saber cómo era, que hacía el día que falleció, todo eso.

Asentí, sintiéndome incapaz de hacer algo más. ¿Qué podría decir?

—Me alegro que estés aquí Bella — dice dejando un beso húmedo en mi cuello, su lengua juega con mi piel y siento el deseo apoderarse de todos mis sentidos.

—Me... encanta estar cont...contigo — gemí cuando él me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hacia un lugar que no reconocí, supuse que a su habitación.

Abrió una puerta en el segundo piso y me encontré con una gran habitación, donde la cama de dos plazas ocupaba gran parte del espacio, el cubrecama dorado, lleno de cojines. Se veía tan cómoda, tan blandita. Su habitación tenía un sofá de cuero negro junto a la ventana que daba hacia el jardín, a su lado un gran estante lleno de libros de medicina.

Edward me dejó en el suelo y prendió las lamparitas que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche.

—Ahí está el closet— dijo apuntando hacia una puerta de color blanco que resaltaba en la pared de color beige —. Puedes ponerte algo mío para dormir, yo iré al baño.

Me quedé de pie en la habitación mientras él salía por la puerta. Mis pies vacilaron, pero me obligué a caminar hacia el closet de Edward, al entrar mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver todo perfectamente ordenado, no sabía por dónde buscar, o que buscar exactamente. Abrí un cajón y lo cerré inmediatamente al ver que eran sus bóxers, ni siquiera me permití mirarlos detenidamente antes de sentir un calorcito por todo el cuerpo. Abrí otro cajón, uno más de arriba, y ahí se encontraban unas camisetas deportivas, saqué una de color negro y cerré el cajón en busca de algún pantalón de algodón.

Me quité la chaqueta de cuero y la blusita que traía puesta, y me puse la camiseta de Edward que me cubría hasta los muslos. Doblé mi ropa y la dejé en el suelo. Encontré un short, también de color negro, al ponérmelo se me caía, asi que opté solo por mandarlo al demonio y salir en camiseta, no se me verían las bragas, supongo que eso es bueno.

Al entrar nuevamente a la habitación me saque mis zapatos y mis calzas y en ese momento justo entra Edward, provocándome un susto terrible.

—Oh, lo siento... yo no sabía que aun te estabas... cambiando— Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosado. Sus ojos miraban el suelo y su mano rascaba su cabello. Se veía como un niño, pero yo sé que él solo está dándome cierta privacidad.

—Descuida. — digo doblando mi ropa. Camino hacia él y nuestros ojos se encuentran, no sin antes sentir como su mirada me recorría completamente.

—Eres hermosa — Murmura acariciando mi mejilla. Sus ojos miran mis labios entreabiertos y de pronto tengo deseos de besarlo—. Vamos a dormir — dice apenas tocando nuestros labios.

Sonrío y ambos nos metimos a la cama, y no me equivoque, es la cama más cómoda en la que he descansado. Edward me abraza por la espalda y una de sus grandes manos envuelve mi estomago. Mordí mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en mi respiración.

—Buenas noches Bella.

—Buenas noches Edward Thomas— Su risita fue lo último que escuche antes de caer dormida entre sus brazos.

**00000**

**Hola mis lindas. Espero que hayan tenido lindos días. Bueno, primero que todo, disculparme por la tardanza, pero en Chile fueron las fiestas patrias, tuve 10 días libres y créanme, casi no estuve en mi casa, además que no tengo internet.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo de nuestro ángel... ¿Les gusta? ¿Creen que pasará algo entre Edward y Bella? muero de amor con este par, me encantan. Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también.**

**Gracias por cada comentario, y agregarme a favoritos. Son geniales.**

**Sus comentarios son mi único pago, no les toma más de diez segundos y me hacen feliz, feliz.**

**Les mando un beso enorme y también un abrazo gigante. Las quiero y hasta la próxima actualización de nuestro ángel.**

**Atte; Ani.**


End file.
